Harry Potter y la Sombra del Guardian
by Nocturnlord
Summary: Howarts sufre una vez mas la ausencia de un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras; La orden del fenix ha sido Reformada debido a que resibio a nuevos integrantes, entre ellos los profesores del colegio,El profesor slughorn hablara a la orden sobre un candidato para la plaza que falta por cubrir; el profesor Slughorn habla de un candidato para la plaza por cubrir


Capitulo 1: Reunión En La Madriguera

Faltaba solo un mes para el inicio del nuevo curso en Hogwarts; Ron había invitado a sus amigos a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones de verano en la madriguera; para cuando ellos iban llegando; el pelirrojo ya los esperaba.

-Hola, chicos- menciono ron -

-Hola

-Como estas

-Muy bien

- Harry, Hermione que bueno que vinieron

- Gracia s por la invitación señora Weasley

- Hola, Ginny - saludo Harry al entrar en la extraña casa

- Hola- respondió la chica

Al estar en la casa Harry y Hermione saludaron a los miembros de la familia Weasley

Que se encontraban en el interior.

-Ginny podemos hablar en privado…

-Claro Hermione, vamos a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de la menor de los Weasley

-Has sabido algo de el.

-No, Hermione, nada aun; espero que no le haya pasado nada

-Bromeas, es sumamente hábil; sobre todo cuando se las ingenia para escapar… lo que no se es que tan bueno sea en defensa contra las artes oscuras.-

-Bueno eso también yo lo ignoro; pero si tu lo conoces desde hace mas tiempo que yo

- Así es pero, fue hace poco que me entere que el era un hechicero, además, desconozco si a llevado o en donde ha cursado su educación mágica.

- Probablemente en Bouxbatoms puesto que vive en Francia

- No lo creo Ginny, hace poco me entere que se había mudado a México

Y desde entonces no he sabido nada de el.

-Pero si yo recuerdo que lo conocí por aquí, además llego a mencionar que tenía una casa cerca.

- Pero si las únicas casas cercanas son: las de los Lovengood y la de los Digory

- no te olvides de la mansión que se dice esta oculta cerca de aquí.

-sabes creo que me olvide de hacer el conjuro muffliato

- no te preocupes... los únicos que tal vez hayan escuchado algo son Harry y Ron

-Puede ser; pero deberíamos comentar esto con ellos para que no lo mal interpreten

- tienes razón.

+ En el momento que las chicas regresaban a la sala, los miembros de la orden habían comenzado a llegar a la madriguera…

- Hola Tonks, como has estado

-Muy bien Harry... Remus y yo hemos estado muy bien

- hola chicos como han estado

- muy bien respondieron ellos al unísono

+ cinco minutos después la profesora McGonagall arribo al lugar acompañada de algunos de los profesores del colegio

-Lamento la demora

- no te preocupes Minerva

- Vamos pasen, así podremos comenzar

- Gracias Molly

+Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro se dirigieron a la sala para comenzar la reunión…

*Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a ellos.

-Bien como ya se habrán dado cuenta he pedido el apoyo de los profesores, quienes han aceptado unirse al la orden.

-Que bueno, bienvenidos. Es bueno contar con su apoyo

-Gracias por esta bienvenida Remus, pero la verdad siempre ha sido mi deseo brindarles apoyo.

-Bueno Horace creo que ahora real mente has hablado en nombre de todos

-Tienes razón Sinistra…

- Bien después de esta serie de bienvenidas y agradecimientos creo que es conveniente pasar a lo importante de esta reunión

- Muchas gracias Flitwick

- Por lo que sabemos, no podremos seguir utilizando el numero trece de Grimmulplace como sitio de reunión debido a que en una ocasión un mortifago logro traspasar el encantamiento fidelio, por lo que tendremos que reunirnos aquí he incluso en la casa de cada uno de los miembros; por lo cual también Hogwarts será nuestra sede, el único problema es que existe la posibilidad de que todos podamos asistir.

-Pero tendremos que aceptarlo, por lo menos hasta que encontremos otro espacio que sea nuestro lugar de reunión,

-En cuanto a ti Potter te permitiré seguir con el E.D puesto que ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible pero con la condición de que trabajen en conjunto con el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras si es que logro encontrar a alguien que cubra la plaza... y contaran también con el apoyo de Horace, espero no causarte molestias.

-Por supuesto que no Minerva.

-Podrían darme unos minutos con los profesores

-No hay problema Minerva

-Te lo agradezco Molly

- Harry tu y tus amigos pueden quedarse, aun hay algo en lo que necesitamos su ayuda.

-Por su puesto. Dijeron ellos al unísono

-Bien entonces para comenzar y solo si nos retrasáramos mas… Harry podrías ayudarme a impartir la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras para los alumnos de primero.

-Claro profesora

-Bien, entonces prosigamos….

- He hablado con los profesores y llegamos a la conclusión de darle la plaza a un joven, Horace ha hablado muy bien de el y siendo un joven hechicero creo que tanto la señorita Weasley como la señorita Granger podrían ayudarnos a convencerlo.

- Si no me equivoco, El joven D'Allemberth Podría ser un buen candidato, ya que esta muy bien capacitado en la materia y se acoplaría bastante bien con los miembros del E.D

- Podrá ser… - dijo Ginny en secreto a Hermione -

- No lo creo, el nunca menciono su apellido.

- Muy bien chicas necesito que así como el nos ayudara ustedes le ayudaran a el con las asignaturas que le queden por cursar si ese fuera el caso y también que le ayudaran acoplarse, tal vez invitándolo a unirse a su grupo

-Claro profesora…. Contestaron las dos chicas

- Un último favor… podrían ayudarme a convencerlo

- Claro que si profesora

- Entonces vendré por ustedes cuando valla a buscarlo

- Ahora podrían permitirme hablar a solas con el resto de los miembros de la orden

Claro profesora.

+ Al salir se encuentran con el resto de los miembros de la orden…

- La profesora McGonagall nos pidió informales que regresaran creo que tiene algo mas que discutir con ustedes.

-Gracias chicas, nos vemos luego.

+ Los miembros restantes de la orden regresaron a la sala de la madriguera a excepción de Harry y sus amigos.

Al estar todos reunidos….

- No estaría mal algo nuevo incluso para nosotros no crees Minerva.

- Así es Remus… De hecho planeaba pedirle a ese joven que compartiera sus conocimientos no solo con los alumnos si no también con el E.D al igual que con los miembros de tu club Horace y con los miembros de la orden

-Muy buena idea Minerva…. Tal vez el conozca conjuros que nosotros no y que pueden sernos de utilidad en contra de el señor Tenebroso.

-El único problema ahora es como encontrarlo

-Tienes razón Sinistra, Horace podrías hablar con tus contactos en el ministerio para que nos ayuden a rastrearlo.

-No creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo ya que falta muy poco tiempo para el inicio de curso y en verdad se necesita cubrir la plaza, pienso que seria mas rápido contactarlo por medio de sus amigos.

-Entonces nuestro problema, Horace, es que no conocemos a ninguno.

- O tal vez eso creemos

- A que te refieres…

- Lo que quiero decir profesor Flitwick es que tenemos cerca nuestro a varias personas que poseen habilidades y/ o cualidades que a el le llaman la atención; podríamos hablar con ellas para así localizarlo de una manera mas rápida; también me entere gracias a una alumna de la casa Gryffindor, que su casa esta por esta zona.

- De quien hablas Horace

- De la señorita Parvaty, mí querida Sinistra…. Pero...

Podrá ser una de las personas que podría ayudarnos… así mismo la señorita Granger y Tu pequeña hija Arthur posiblemente también le conozcan

-Entonces deberíamos mantenerlas vigiladas, por si llegaran hacer contacto con el aunque no estaría demás tratar de ubicarlo con ayuda del ministerio

-Bien entonces nosotros nos encargamos de averiguar si Ginny o Hermionie saben algo sobre el o como contactarlo.

- En ese caso yo vigilare a las hermanas Patil.

- Muchas gracias Lupin, bueno eso es todo por el momento. Nuestra próxima reunión será de nuevo aquí, eso si logramos descubrir algo, de lo contrario nos reuniremos en el castillo una semana antes del inicio del curso.

+Después de esta tenue conversación los miembros de la orden regresaron a sus hogares.

* Durante dos semanas y a lo largo del día, después de finalizada la reunión con la orden los miembros de la familia Weasley mantuvieron vigiladas a Ginny y Hermionie

- ¡Ya, basta!.. Si con eso me van a dejar de vigilar día y noche, hablare…

- Hermione, ¿que te sucede a caso no recuerdas que nos pidió guardarlo en secreto?

- Bien; como ya les dije les contare todo lo que se acerca de el y la forma en la que me pongo en que lo contacto; pero solo pienso hacerlo una sola vez, así que no diré nada hasta la próxima reunión con la orden.

- En ese caso yo también les diré lo que se sobre el

+ El señor y la señora Weasley dejaron solas alas chicas mientras llamaban al resto de la orden mediante patronus.

*mientras tanto en la sala de la madriguera:

-Hermione, en que estabas pensando que acaso no recuerdas que nos pidió guardar el secreto.

+ Poco tiempo después la madriguera alojaba a los miembros de la orden

-Muy bien Molly, porque nos llamaron tan de repente.

-Lo gramos convencerlas pero dijeron que no hablarían amenos de que estuviéramos toda la Orden…

- Muy bien aquí estamos que es lo que nos quieren decir….

+Antes de que las chicas comenzaran a hablar, un pequeño halcón aparece ante los ahí reunidos, la pequeña ave hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y entrega un trozo de pergamino la señora Weasley, quien procede a leerlo:

_Se que me buscan y real mente deseó ayudar_

_LD…._

-Si en verdad desea ayudarnos por que no nos dice como encontrarlo.

- Miren eso - exclamo Ginny señalando el reverso del pergamino

_Todo a su tiempo… _

_Tú sabrás donde encontrarme espera a que llegue el momento _

+Unas ves leídas esta frase la pequeña ave se despide con una reverencia y emprende el vuelo fuera de la madriguera…

-No estoy muy segura de que sea la misma persona ya que hasta hoy no conozco su apellido pero si fue Parvaty quien les comento que tenía una casa cerca de aquí; es posible que realmente hablemos de la misma persona.

- ¿De que hablas Hermionie?

- Bien, han venido aquí por una razón, así que no perdamos más tiempo; comencemos por lo que yo se sobre el: El es muy hábil sobre todo cuando se las ingenia para reproducir perfectamente cualquier conjuro que usen en contra de el.

Le llama la atención lo que refiere a Defensa contra las artes oscuras y creo recordar que menciono que le gustaba mucho el tema de elaboración de pociones.

- Hermione… - interrumpió Ginny - No olvidas que el sabe manejar perfectamente la magia antigua

- y yo recuerdo que el era conocedor de la magia elemental y la necro magia.- afirmo Hermione.

- Por lo que dice en la nota y lo de su casa cerca de aquí aun no sabemos exactamente pero creo que habla de la mansión que esta oculta cerca de las colinas, por que las otras casas cerca de aquí son la de los Digory y la de los Lovengood.- comento Ginny –

- Aun que si su casa fuera la mansión hay dos problemas: el primero como el mismo lo dice en su carta, no se encuentra ahí en este momento; y el segundo es que ese lugar no esta protegida solo por un encantamiento fidelio

-¡Que! - todos los reunidos sorprendidos a excepción de Ginny y Hermione-

-¿Entonces? - cuestiono Harry

- Esta protegida por la magia antigua, y eso creo yo es desconocido para nosotros- comento Ginny-

**- se han dado cuenta de que acaban de demostrarnos que realmente le conocían,**

- si - contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- lo que pasa es que le prometimos que no le diríamos a nadie, esto que acabamos de contarles

- pero hay dos cosas que pueden considerar ahora: La primera es que volverán a ver a su amigo y la segunda es que podremos comprobar si lo que les comento es verdad.- argumento la directora de Hogwarts-

- así es

_Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de Ginny y Hermionie_

- Hay algo mas que deseen comentarnos…

- No profesor

- Bien entonces pueden retirarse

- Gracias profesora… (McGonagall)

+ Las chicas se retiran de la sala con dirección al jardín, donde se encontraron con Harry y Ron

- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar - dijo Hermione en un tono de absoluta seriedad-

- De que se trata

- Ya lo verán- respondió rápidamente Ginny

- Recuerdan que el día que Harry y yo llegamos, fui ala habitación de Ginny y estuve platicando con ella por un largo tiempo.

- Claro que si Hermione

- Acaso escucharon algo

- Si, yo solamente escuche que hablaban de un chico

- Así es del mismo que busca tanto la orden como la profesora McGonagall

- pero por que nos dicen esto

- es solo para que no lo malinterpreten

- Entonces conocen al que será nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras

- Así es, pero Hermy lo conoce mejor de lo que aparenta.

- Que no se supone que quien lo conoce mejor era Parvaty...

- Es verdad, que les parece si vamos a alguna habitación y les contamos como es que lo conocimos.

- Es una buena idea, así podré saber algo mas sobre el, y por ende me podré acoplar mejor cuando se una a nosotros en el E.D

- de hecho la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que le invitáramos a convivir con nosotros

- Esta bien…

+ Una vez dentro de la habitación de Ginny y de haber realizado el conjuro Mufflíato, los cuatro amigos reanudaron la conversación.

-Bien, creo que yo comenzare….- Argumento Hermione.-

+los demás, se dispusieron a escuchar a la chica

- Fue durante las vacaciones de verano del tercer curso. Era un día nublado y yo había salido a dar un pequeño paseo en la cercanía de mi casa, cuando de la nada comencé a escuchar una melodía muy linda y me dirigí a buscar lo que producía el sonido, hasta que llegue a un parque cercano a un lago, estaba aparentemente solo; entonces volví a escuchar la melodía, y me percate de que era producida por una flauta que tocaba un niño aparentemente de mi edad.

Aparentaba estar solo y no tener un lugar donde vivir; en otras palabras parecía un vagabundo, lo extraño era que sus ropas estaban limpias y estaba acompañado por un lobo y un halcón, con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos; entonces me dijo que su nombre era Lizer pero nunca me dijo su apellido… varios días después volví a ese lugar pero ya no lo encontré, solo estaba una nota adherida al árbol bajo el que siempre se sentaba y el halcón parecía estar custodiando la nota para que nadie mas pudiera tomarla, aun que ahora ya no es muy legible; para cuando la encontré ya había pasado casi un mes pero aun recuerdo lo que decía.

-Hermione-

-No hace falta que lo preguntes Ron, claro que pienso decirles lo que estaba escrito en esa nota, y era lo siguiente:

_May: hay muchas cosas que no te dije, pero me gustaría haberlo hecho…_

_Se que eres una hechicera y eres hija de no magos._

_Discúlpame, tuve un pequeño problema por lo que tuve que volver a mi casa. _

_Espero verte pronto y poder conocer a esa amiga tuya de la que tanto me has hablado…_

-Eso es todo.

-Así es, lo que ahora me parece algo extraño es la forma en que estaba firmada

-Por que lo dices

-Por que el profesor Slughorn lo llamaba joven D´Allemberth durante la plática con todos los maestros y miembros de la orden… y esa nota estaba firmada con las letras: L.D.S.

-Intrigante pero…

- Que pasa Ginny

- Creo que ahora es mi turno:…. Yo lo conocí durante la temporada del mundial de quidish fue antes de que saliéramos al trasladar, Hermione y yo estábamos en la parte de enfrente de la casa…. Cuando de repente paso un chico, Vestido con ropas muy extrañas que parecían ser ropas muggle, nos saludo a ambas y luego Hermione y el se apartaron un poco de donde yo estaba y estuvieron conversando, después el se acerco a mí y me dijo:

Soy Lizer…. Realmente es un placer conocerte al fin Ginny Weasley, esa fue la primera vez que converse con el…, se despidió de nosotras… y posteriormente desapareció; la siguiente ves que lo vi. Fue cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar en las finales de quidish, solo saludo con un movimiento de mano y siguió hacia su lugar en las gradas…

Después cuando nos separamos durante el alboroto…

Antes de lo de la marca.

- el resto sobre lo que sabemos de el, es lo que contamos en la reunión con la orden

-Interesante historia chicas… - afirmo Harry-

- Que les parece si vamos ala mansión Silver nosotros; antes de ir con la profesora McGonagall

- Es buena idea Hermione

- Bueno ya que es posible que la profesora nos venga a buscar mañana para que le ayudemos a convencerlo por completo que les parece si vamos ahora…

- Hablan en serio

- Por supuesto

- Pues entonces que esperamos….

Capitulo 3 La Mansión Silver.

Una vez finalizada la pequeña charla los cuatro amigos emprenden una corta caminata hacia las colinas tras la casa de los Weasley; unos minutos después se detienen en la cima de una de ellas.

- Bien chicos ya llegamos.

- Hablan en serio

- como ya habíamos comentado este lugar no esta protegido tan solo por un conjuro fidelio de lo contrario todos nosotros ya estaríamos viendo la mansión

- ¿Mansión?...

- Así es la casa de la que hablamos a los miembros de la orden, es una mansión

- Ginny tiene razón y si mal no recuerdo es la mansión Silver; pertenecía al maestro de Li pero al morir se la heredo a el; bueno al menos eso creo

- Pero por que nos dicen esto

- Para que nos ayuden a convencerlo de que nos permita que la mansión sea el nuevo punto de reunión para la orden, como pueden darse cuenta esta muy bien protegido

Ya que les dijimos la ubicación es decir podrían verla pero como ya les habíamos comentado el conjuro fidelio no es el único encantamiento que la protege.

Creo que el conjuro que llaman barrera.

+ Los chicos seguían conversando sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba.

+ En ese momento apareció una lechuza, esta se acerco a Hermione y le entrego un trozo de pergamino.

_Señorita Granger: le informo que el día de mañana iré para concluir con lo que habíamos hablado anteriormente…. Minerva... McGonagall__…_

+Una vez que terminaron de leer la nota, apareció una Joven ante ellos

* Harry y Ron, tomaron sus varitas y las dirigieron hacia la joven

_- Kyen dai_ - recito la joven dirigiendo la palma de su mano hacia los chicos

* Las varitas de ellos quedaron suspendidas en el aire, totalmente inmóviles

- no estoy aquí para dañarlos, espero me crean

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- Soy miembro de la orden de los dragones. Mi Nombre es Cristal

- pero, ¿por que estabas escondida observando?

- Porque le prometí a el que vigilaría la mansión hasta su regreso; por cierto

Si lo que desean es ver la mansión y tener acceso a ella lo único que tienen que hacer es recitar la llave.

- ¿Recitar la llave?

-Vamos Les hablo del lugar; por lo menos debió de haber compartido la llave con una de ustedes

-No, la verdad a nosotras no nos lo menciono…

-Si es la única forma de poder pasar a través de los encantamientos de protección,

La llave es una frase, lo que les facilitara las cosas es que cada miembro posee una diferente; pero imagino que ustedes deben usar la de el.

En caso contrario yo podría permitirles el acceso pero eso será solo si me demuestran que realmente podemos confiar en ustedes, es mas les llevare al interior sin poner una sola traba; pero solo cuando vengan en compañía de la directora de Hogwarts; Bien entonces si para cundo su profesora se presente el aun no ha aparecido, yo misma los llevare al interior de la mansión

* Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras la joven traspaso la barrera y entro en la mansión, mientras los cuatro amigos regresaron a la madriguera.

- ¿Creen que nos haya engañado? - Cuestiono Ron-

- no estoy segura pero se expresa de una forma tan misteriosa; tal como el suele hacerlo

- ¿crees que podrían ser familiares Hermione?

-tal ves… pero podríamos salir de dudas en el momento que el y la profesora terminen de hablar.

+ Al día siguiente ala hora del desayuno arribo la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Tonks y el profesor Slughorn

- buenos días a todos

- Buenos días Horace contestaron los alojados en la madriguera

- buenos días - dijo Tonks saludando a todos

-Buenos días a todos. Señorita Granger, hemos venido para hablar con el joven D´Allemberth

- Esta bien…. solo espero que ya se encuentre ahí… - susurro Hermione a sus amigos-

+ Los cuatro amigos salieron nueva mente hacia las colinas tras la madriguera acompañados de la directora de Hogwarts, el profesor de pociones y Tonks.

Después de unos minutos de haber caminado se detienen en la sima de una de las colinas.

- hemos llegado…

-Están seguros; Por que la verdad aquí no parece haber nada.

- hola chicos disculpen la demora

- No te preocupes cristal, no hay ningún problema

+ La joven da la espalda a los chicos y profesores levanta su mano y la coloca sobre el velo que oculta la mansión.

- en nombre del emisario del viento, pido resguardo a la guarida de la luna-

+ En cuanto la chica termino de recitar estas palabras, todos los reunidos en el lugar lograron observar la mansión y cruzaron las protecciones.

- Es excelente la protección del lugar pero no crees que ahora cualquiera podría entrar

- Claro que no Hermionie el uso un sello que funciona a manera de filtro, así que aunque alguien que pretenda hacer algún daño a los miembros de la orden intenta usar esa llave no podrá entrar, el filtro funciona de la siguiente manera mientras su voz no haya sido utilizada en el interior de la mansión Silver ninguna de las claves funcionara.

- Este lugar es tan grande como Hogwarts

- puede ser por que cada habitación cuenta con un vórtice que brinda aun mas espacio de lo que normalmente debería tener, de hecho creo que después de que se utilizara el hechizo en las habitaciones, cada una de ellas cuenta con el mismo espacio que el gran comedor de su escuela: profesora McGonagall

+ Cristal voltea bruscamente hacia la puerta principal que aun seguía abierta, y de una manera sumamente rápida se dirige hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron todos algo sobre saltados-

- Alguien se acerca… - dijo la chica un poco preocupada

Cap4: El Joven misterioso

+ En ese momento un joven se acercaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Tonks, los profesores y Harry en compañía de sus amigos.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que no venia por este lugar y la verdad no ha cambiado mucho

+ Poco tiempo después se detiene en la colina.

- Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

+ En el interior de la Mansión.

- Pero como es posible, logro traspasar la protección sin ningún problema

- ¿De que hablas?, te refieres a que es uno de los miembros de alguno de los grupos que tenían este lugar como cuartel.

- No esto es diferente, es como si esta persona supiera cuales son todos y cada uno de los conjuros que protegen el lugar.

- y ¿por que no debería saber cuales son?; si yo mismo fui quien los puso hermanita.

- Profesora McGonagall, es un placer verla de nuevo, y esta vez sin tener que ocultarme.

- Podrías sacarnos de dudas; dicen que lograste entrar en Hogwarts sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Es verdad, aunque de eso podríamos hablar luego; por ahora tenemos algo más importante de que hablar o ¿a caso me equivoco?

- tienes razón…

- por la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras dejen de preocuparse, ahora es asunto que me incumbe a mi y a la profesora McGonagall, por lo de apoyar a la orden del fénix también va por cuenta mía, acabo de hablar con el resto de los dragones y otro grupo similar que conozco y al igual que yo y mi hermana decidieron ayudar.

Por lo que ahora podríamos rolar nos las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras yo me dedico a culminar unos pequeños asuntos pendientes y por lo cual agradezco su apoyo profesora McGonagall y el de sus profesores, aprovechando este breve paréntesis amigos míos podrían ir a la cocina y recoger los que serán sus textos para la asignatura que compartiré con ustedes y el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- pensaste en todo verdad.

- Algo así, Harry los cuatro libros restantes son para ti, para que los uses como apoyo cuando se reúnan con el ED. claro esta que yo y algunos amigos con los que he hablado les apoyaremos

- En cuanto a la mansión, a partir de hoy le pertenece a la orden del fénix; antes de que lo olvide profesora McGonagall; no habrá problema si llegara a tener dos profesores para impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras…

- claro que no, hablaremos de la división de los grupos cuando nos veamos en Hogwarts

-algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar…

- por ahora no muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos brindas

- No tienen nada que agradecer, mas bien soy yo quien debería agradecerles por brindarme esta oportunidad.

- Disculpa pero y tus amigos como harán para llegar a Hogwarts, acaso Irán todos en el expreso.

- No, seria demasiado sospechoso profesor Slug., sobre todo si los mortifagos ya se dieron cuenta de la verdad sobre mi, por eso solo iré yo en el expreso, Cri y los demás esperaran mi señal y se reunirán con nosotros en Hogwarts, en donde con el permiso de la profesora McGonagall empleare la misma serie de hechizos y conjuros protectores que aquí, esto para asegurar que ningún mortifago o alguno de sus aliados logre penetrar de nuevo en Hogwarts.

- Esa es una muy buena idea, podrías…

- claro… de hecho esos son unos de los muchos conjuros que planeo mostrarles exclusivamente a los miembros de la orden y principalmente al profesor Flitwick.

- Bien quedan 15 días para que comience el curso, suficiente como parque el resto de los estudiantes consigan los libros para su asignatura profesor D´Allemberth

-Eso creo, así que en este momento le entrego a usted la bibliografía que necesitare que los alumnos tengan para mi asignatura.

- Entonces me encargare de que la reciban ahora mismo, muchas gracias por todo, lo veremos dentro de 15 días profesor.

* Después de estas palabras los profesores y Tonks se retiraron dejando en la mansión solo a los cinco jóvenes.

* Una ves que la profesora McGonagall arribo al colegio se dedico a enviar la lista de textos que restaba a los estudiantes.

+ Mientras tanto en la mansión.

- muy bien chicos es hora de disfrutar el corto periodo que nos resta antes de tiempo libre.

- ya que como nos hemos dado cuenta en esta pequeña reunión; no solo tendremos un nuevo profesor, si no también algunas asignaturas nuevas, pero será de mucha utilidad para lo que se acerca.

* El tiempo paso y mientras tanto Harry y sus amigos practicaban, algunos conjuros en compañía del joven que había decidido convertirse en el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts

- Creo que ahora podrían ayudarme a enseñar esto a sus compañeros, solo son ocho conjuros pero podrán Practicar algo mientras que yo me ocupo de mis deberes como profesor, y hasta que los amigos que contacte lleguen para ayudarnos.

Capitulo 5: El Regreso A Hogwarts

El tiempo paso de forma muy rápida y por fin había llegado el día de regresar al colegio; Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione salían de la madriguera con destino al anden donde los espera el expreso de Hogwarts-

+ Al llegar

- Hola, Li, listo para lo que se avecina

- No del todo; de hecho hay algo que debo decirles

- Bien, entonces busquemos un camarote libre

- Algo mas se supone nadie debe enterarse de esto así que por favor les pido que guarden el secreto o de lo contrario me digan a quien se lo llegarían a mencionar y ver que se encuentre en el camarote con nosotros para cuando les comente esto a ustedes.

- Podemos invitar a Luna, Nevil, Cho y a las hermanas Patil

- Solo si están seguros de que no dirán nada a nadie sobre lo que aquí comentemos

- Esta bien

- Por casualidad ellos son miembros del tan mencionado E.D.

- Si, por que

- Bien creo que tenemos algo de tiempo así que no solo les contare ese pequeño secreto, sino que además les enseñare un conjuro.

- Que bien, ahora volvemos

+ Justo en ese momento el expreso emprendió el viaje hacia Hogwarts.

˜ Poco tiempo después los chicos volvieron en compañía de sus amigos.

- eres muy joven no

- bueno señorita Shang tiene razón, pero tengo algo de experiencia en el ramo

- como… sabes mi nombre acaso ellos te lo dijeron

- no, lo que pasa es que puedo leer sus mentes a excepción de la del Joven Potter, pero eso es debido a su entrenamiento en Oculmancia. Que de hecho es algo que me encargare de que solo los miembros del E.D aprendan.

- lo dices en serio…

- si, pero tengo que advertirles que soy poco enemigo de las varitas; por lo que intentaremos elaborar todo hechizo sin ellas.

- eso seria sorprendente…

-Pero eso no es todo… creo que a partir de la tercera semana de clases tendremos algunas materias mas

- que… - convencí a la profesora McGonagall de enseñar magia elemental a los alumnos de Hogwarts; por lo que algunos amigos míos llegaran pronto al Colegio.

- que bien algo nuevo…

- que ocurre Li…

- No estoy seguro… pero parece que alguien intenta descarrilar el expreso.

- quizás quieran asegurarse de que no llegues al colegio…

- puede ser… pero me asegure de que nadie me descubriera al abordar.

+después de estas palabras el tren comenzó a balancearse súbitamente.

- quédense aquí y pase lo que pase no salgan

+ Después de de haber salido del compartimiento el joven realizo un conjuro para impedir que el resto de los pasajeros corriera algún peligro; justo cuando finalizo un extraño sujeto apareció frente a el.

-valla jamás creí que alguien como tu pudiera hacer algo como esto

- cállate, el me lo pidió y no pude negarme

- claro, como el siempre te ha ayudado a ti; pero que mas podría esperar se de un Crow.

- basta... deja de parlotear…. Sabes… hagas lo que hagas no podrás librarte de esto... maldito traidor.

- wow… una muy buena amenaza, crees poder cumplirla.

+ Los dos oponentes estaban tan distraídos con su batalla que no se percataron de que Hermione y sus amigos se acercaba a ellos

-_ ¡Zacaraa! _- Pronuncio Hermionie apuntando con su varita hacia el joven encapuchado

+ En ese instante el desconocido callo bruscamente sobre su espalda

- que sucede Li

- estamos en grandes problemas

- ese sujeto y sus aliados planean descarrilar el Tren

- que…

- en realidad deben tener un buen motivo para querer deshacerse de mi,

- pero entonces que haremos.

- Tenemos que reunir a todos los alumnos y el resto de las personas abordo y bajar del tren lo antes posible.

- entonces te ayudaremos a reunirlos.

- mientras ustedes intentan eso yo aplicare un conjuro para ampliar el espacio aquí. Y después iré a ayudarles.

- esta bien

^ Hermione, Ginny y el resto de los chicos que se reunía con el joven profesor se dispersaron en busca del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts; mientras tanto:

- _¡infinne spasem! _

al instante el pequeño pasillo donde se encontraba el joven aparento un gigantesco espacio; Y en seguida salió en busca de alumnos para reunirlos en ese lugar

˜ al cabo de unos minutos se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin

- chicos no hay tiempo de explicarles por ahora; pero necesito que me acompañen

+ Ellos hicieron caso omiso ala petición del joven

- bien si así lo quieren, pues será por las malas entonces

El joven saco su varita y los Slytherins le imitaron

- _¡farlow!_

Se adelanto a pronunciar y salió del lugar con destino al pasillo que conservaba uno de sus muros destrozado, mientras el grupo de Slytherins lo seguía sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

- bien ya solo falta el profesor D´Allemberth, Malfoy y sus amigos.

- veo que te dieron algunos problemas

- en realidad, fue bastante sencillo, no es así Draco.

- Eres un….

_-¡farlow!_

+ En ese instante Pansy Parkinson comenzó a comportarse de una forma extraña

- basta… hasta donde yo se no tienes nada mas que decir.

- que tratabas de decir Pansy…

- nada importante Malfoy mejor bajemos del tren como hacen los demás.

^ una ves dicho esto Pansy, Malfoy y el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin bajaron del tren al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

**¿Estudiante o Profesor?**

**Muchos de los alumnos aun dudaban del chico extraño que vieron durante el viaje portando algo parecido al uniforme que utilizaban los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin en el expreso de Hogwarts hasta antes del ataque les parecía un estudiante, pero solo algunos pocos sabían la verdad.**

**- Y ahora que haremos…**

**- solo no, nos separemos ya encontraremos la forma de salir de esto y llegar a Hogwarts**

**- que pasa Li, luces muy preocupado **

**- De hecho lo estoy pero no por que no sepa donde estamos, sino por lo que podría llegar a suceder, creo que seria buena idea informar de esto a McGonagall pero necesito una distracción ya que aun no es el momento de que todos ellos lo sepan.**

**- No te preocupes nosotros crearemos una distracción mientras tu encárgate de informar lo sucedido a la Profesora McGonagall **

**- Gracias Harry**

+ Después de estas palabras Harry regreso con Ron, Hermione y los miembros del ED quienes para este momento ya estaban enterados de la situación

- chicos tenemos que ayudar a Lizer.

- pero como…

- dice que se comunicara con McGonagall para informar de lo sucedido; creo que con que nos ocupemos de que nadie se entere de lo de esa conversación bastara por el momento.

+ una vez terminada la pequeña charla, los miembros del ED comenzaron a crear una distracción, Mientras el joven desconocido para la mayoría de los alumnos se ponía en contacto con la directora de Hogwarts.

Poco tiempo después de que el joven se apartara de los estudiantes, un lobo formado por una niebla plateada apareció ante la profesora McGonagall y hablo con la voz del joven.

- profesora siento mucho la molestia y la demora, lamento informarle que el expreso fue atacado y sacado de las vías, los alumnos están bien los prefectos de las casas hacen lo posible para controlarlos pero los jóvenes de Slytherin no cooperan lo suficiente, me temo que tendré que revelar el secreto y esperar que esto sirva de algo para lograr calmar un poco a estos jóvenes rebeldes, que como era de esperar son dirigidos por el joven Malfoy.

+ Poco tiempo después un pequeño gato plateado apareció y hablando con la voz de la profesora McGonagall entrego la respuesta al chico:

- Los profesores encargados de las casas van en camino a ayudarle Profesor yo tengo algunos pendientes que terminar antes de que los alumnos lleguen a Hogwarts por lo que le pido que usted se haga cargo de los miembros de la Casa Gryffindor, desde este momento considérese libre de restar u otorgar puntos a las casas.

+ concluido el mensaje el pequeño gato desapareció y el chico se encamino hacia donde estaban el resto de los alumnos; de pronto….

- Usted debe ser el Joven D´Allemberth es un placer conocerle al fin

- es un placer verla de nuevo profesora Sprout… iré a ver como siguen los chicos

- esta bien mientras yo avisare al resto de los profesores por donde deben seguir para dar con nosotros.

- esta bien les estaré esperando junto con los alumnos aproximadamente dos metros de aquí...

+ dicho esto el nuevo profesor se alejo del lugar donde se encontraba la profesora Sprout para regresar con los alumnos al llegar encontró a Malfoy y sus amigos en pleno duelo con Harry y los miembros de el ED.

_¡Terra South spirt!- pronuncio el recién nombrado profesor -_

+ En ese momento levantaron varios pilares de tierra y contuvieron a Malfoy y sus amigos.

- Cálmense por favor… los tutores de sus casas vienen en camino, En cuanto a ustedes Malfoy y compañía pueden contar con veinte puntos menos para su casa y serán por cada uno de ustedes….. _¡Liverity darrow!_

+ Después de pronunciar estas palabras Malfoy y sus amigos fueron liberados

Antes de que algo mas pase quiero decirles que yo rompí su regla jóvenes Slytherins, en la época en la que yo estudie en Hogwarts por un misterioso azar del destino el sombrero seleccionador no pudo ubicarme en una casa por lo que en los dos años que estudie aquí estuve en las cuatro casas, pero mi secreto es que yo soy realmente un Slytherin pero mi familia real y misteriosamente desciende de los cuatro fundadores del colegio…

Y a diferencia de ustedes grupo de ignorantes mis mejores amigos eran miembros de la casa de Gryffindor.

+ Ya un poco menos molesto se dirigió a toda la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts.

-Hay algo que debo revelarles y podrán agradecer a Malfoy y sus amigos el que sea de forma anticipada, Mi nombre es Lizer D´Allemberth, como ya mencione anteriormente fui estudiante de Hogwarts hace tiempo; he sido llamado por la profesora McGonagall, para impartir algunas asignaturas en este curso, tal vez les suene extraño lo siguiente que diré pero es verdad, soy un hechicero elemental.

+ En ese momento los profesores Sprout, Slughorn y Flitwick, sin embargo el joven siguió hablando

- Despejare sus dudas la asignatura que principalmente compartiré con todo el colegio, es la asignatura según algunos de ustedes maldita: a partir de hoy y hasta el final del curso seré el profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras…

- Y hasta nuevo aviso el tutor de la casa de Gryffindor según ha dicho La directora.

- Profesor Slughorn es un placer volver a trabajar con usted aun si no soy uno de sus alumnos en esta ocasión….

- hablaremos una ves que hayamos llegado al colegio, mi muchacho…

- esta bien

+ Los profesores con ayuda de los prefectos se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts en compañía de los alumnos de sus respectivas casas.

- bien solo quedamos nosotros

- así que tu serás el encargado de Gryffindor he

- pues eso dicen

- bueno hagamos una entrada algo diferente…., reúnanse todos lo mas cerca posible a mi.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor hicieron lo que el encargado de su casa les pidió formando un circulo alrededor de el, el joven coloco la palma de su mano en el suelo y pronuncio

~ _¡Transleit donus yidar!_

+ Después de estas palabras una luz intensa cubrió al joven, a los alumnos de primero y a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor instantes después estaban frente ala entrada del castillo de Hogwarts.

- Chicos entren por favor, yo esperare aquí con los alumnos de primero a la profesora McGonagall.

Los chicos de Gryffindor fueron a su respectiva mesa mientras el nuevo Profesor de Hogwarts esperaba fuera del gran comedor en compañía de los alumnos de primero….

Mientras tanto dentro del gran comedor….

-Bienvenidos una vez mas como ya se habrán dado cuenta a partir de este curso contamos con un nuevo profesor para la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero no solo este cambio ha llegado a Hogwarts ya que a partir de este curso contaremos con una nueva asignatura para todos los grados esta será Magia elemental la cual será impartida por algunos nuevos profesores que se integran el día de hoy y se presentaran con ustedes ellos mismos después de la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos de primero.

^ En ese instante ocho jóvenes se reunían con Lizer fuera del gran comedor

- menos mal creí que no llegarían a tiempo...

- tan poca fe nos tienes

- ja, ja…. Muy graciosa Mar…

+ En ese instante la profesora Sinistra salió para acompañar a los alumnos de primero hasta el lugar donde los esperaba el sombrero seleccionador.

- muy bien hagan una fila aquí….

Después de estas palabras el sombrero seleccionador mostró unas rasgaduras que figuraban un rostro y unos instantes después entono una breve canción:

_Hola amigos míos_

_Una historia nueva he de contar_

_Pues el día de hoy vuelve_

_Un viejo amigo a su hogar_

_Una leyenda_

_Que Hogwarts ha de guardar_

_Un pequeño prodigio_

_Que Hogwarts vio surgir_

_Parte de su historia hoy les cuento_

_Antes de mi labor comenzar._

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando este joven apareció_

_Su temple le llevo lejos_

_Al igual que su sabiduría y lealtad_

_La lealtad hacia sus amigos le hace resaltar_

_Sin embargo su osadía lo lleva a lograr_

_Sus fines_

_Con tremenda facilidad_

_Que gran paradoja entre la serpiente y el león_

_Pues el pertenece principalmente ala descendencia de ellos dos_

_Nos vemos una vez más_

_Pues estoy aquí nuevamente_

_Como ya ustedes sabrán_

_Para enviar a nuevos amigos_

_A quienes residen ya aquí_

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y a todos puedo superar_

_Pues no hay nada en tu mente_

_Que a mi puedas ocultar_

_De tal manera que si me pruebas_

_Te diré donde debes estar..._

_Podrías pertenecer a Gryffindor_

_Donde los valientes residen…._

_Su caballerosidad temple y osadía_

_Les hacen resaltar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_Donde justos y leales son._

_Quienes en verdad_

_Al trabajo pesado_

_No muestran temor..._

_O Quizás en Slytherin este tu lugar_

_Esta gente usa cualquier medio_

_Para sus metas cumplir_

_Así que no esperes más y pruébame_

_Ya que así tu lugar descubrirás…._

+cuando el sombrero termino de entonar su canción la profesora Sinistra comenzó a llamar a los alumnos para la ceremonia de selección.

- James Zinder

~ un jovencillo algo delgado salió de la fila y se encamino hacia el banquillo donde se encontraba el sombrero

+ La profesora Sinistra lo coloco sobre su cabeza y al instante es te menciono:

* Gryffindor…

- Michel Dross

*Hufflepuff

-Diane Fiorence

* Slytherin

- Gabrielle Deinus

*Ravenclaw

-Annett D´ Enand

*Gryffindor

* La profesora Sinistra continuo llamando a los alumnos quienes seguían siendo ubicada en su respectiva casa por el sobrero seleccionador, una vez terminada la ceremonia de selección; la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y hablo los alumnos…

Capitulo 6: Los Nuevos Profesores de Hogwarts

Durante la selección los alumnos se habían percatado de que la mesa de los profesores era mas grande que los años anteriores y no solo había un lugar vació, y esperaban ansiosos saber por que, pero el misterio no les fue revelado hasta el finalizado el banquete de bienvenida.

- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta a partir de este año no contaremos con un nuevo profesor, sino con nueve profesores nuevos y por consíguete algunas materias nuevas; estas materias refieren aun antiguo arte mágico conocido como magia elemental; Pero ya no les hablare mas de ello, ya que eso le corresponde a ellos.

Bien, demos la bienvenida a los nuevos profesores.

^ Después de estas palabras ocho Jóvenes entraron al gran comedor seguidos por el profesor D´Allemberth, quienes uno a uno se fueron presentando.

- buenas tardes chicos mi nombre es Marin Salid y me encargare de mostrarles los misterios del agua a aquellos que sean realmente sinceros- dijo una chica rubia

+ muchos de los alumnos la miraban como si de una veela se tratara, en seguida tomo la palabra un chico moreno cuyos ojos cafés eran el objetivo de la mirada algunas chicas de Slytherin.

- mi nombre es Salazar Phyren y ayudare a que descubran el verdadero fulgor del Fuego

- Yo soy Kurt Ludout, les mostrare lo poderosa que es la magia de la tierra a aquel que lo decida, y digo esto ya que este es el elemento mas simple y cualquiera puede utilizar los prodigios de la magia de este elemento.

- buenas tardes chicos compartiré con algunos de ustedes los secretos detrás del viento; mi nombre es Gynne Bridge…. Muchas gracias a todos por este recibimiento.

+ dijo una joven morena de cabello castaño.

- hola a todos, Me parece ver algunos rostros conocidos por aquí; pero en fin….

Mi nombre es Crystal, y revelare el secreto que oculta el hielo a algunos de ustedes

+ comento una chica de tes clara y ojos azules

- yo les mostrare lo que se oculta tras el incesante destello, descubriremos el brío oculto tras la electricidad; Mi nombre es: Bridget Seindet

- creo que a muchos les interesara esto sobre todo a los miembros de Slytherin ya que conmigo descubrirán los secretos ocultos tras la sombras y el dominio del arte de de ellas les permitirá controlar a los demás tal cual el maleficio imperio pero esto no les llevara a Prisión; Yo soy Naith Grail y compartiré con ustedes el misterio que es la magia sombría y Defensa de las artes oscuras solo con los alumnos de primero a cuarto año- dijo una joven morena.

La joven paso ala mesa de profesores junto con los jóvenes que anteriormente se habían presentado.

+La tensión aumentaba en algunos de los alumnos sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

+ La profesora McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra y dijo

- bienvenidos sean jóvenes y muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos brindan, y ahora jóvenes les presento al profesor Lizer D´Allemberth quien será el Profesor Titular en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el nuevo Tutor de la Casa de Gryffindor.

+Todos los alumnos aplaudieron al instante con excepción de los miembros de Slytherin

-Buenas Tardes a Todos como la directora ya ha mencionado Mi Nombre es Lizer D´Allemberth y compartiré con ustedes dos asignaturas Las cuales serán: Defensa contra las artes oscuras a los grados restantes y la misteriosa esencia del Brío oscuro para todos los grados, es decir descubriremos los grandes misterios tras la magia de la oscuridad.

Es pero nos llevemos bien a partir de hoy…

+ Después de estas palabras el joven miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin de una manera desafiante y fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa de profesores.

+ La directora intercambio unas palabras con el joven Profesor y después dijo:

- prefectos por favor dirijan a sus casas a sus respectivos dormitorios; alumnos el resto del día de hoy será libre mañana comenzaran sus clases; los miembros del club del profesor slughorn y los integrantes de lo que antes era el ED podrían hacerme el favor de esperar aquí un momento mas...

Una ves que habían salido los profesores y alumnos a ecepcion de los miembros del club Slug y el ED al igual que el profesor Slughorn, el Joven Profesor D´Allemberth y los recién llegados profesores,

- Chicos lamento decirles que ustedes tendrán menos periodos libres que el resto de los alumnos ya que la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que les impartiéramos un pequeño curso intensivo de magia elemental por lo que ustedes conocerán los secretos mas oscuros y tenebrosos de la magia y serán los únicos con los que compartiremos los conjuros y Hechizos que solo conocen los miembros de la orden del dragón y aquellos conocidos como las nueve estrellas, Pero les pediré algo a cambio

- y que es lo que nos pedirás a cambio Li - argumento Ginny-

- lo que les pediré es que bajo ninguna circunstancia usen estos hechizos y conjuros para dañarse entre ustedes…- menciono el joven -

- de acuerdo -dijeron los chicos al unísono

+Después de esto los miembros del Club Slug salieron del gran comedor y algunos de los profesores dejando solos a los miembros del ED y a los profesores Naith Graild y Lizer D´allemberth.

-bien les prometí algo cuando charlamos en el expreso así que cumpliré mi palabra, Naith podrías Ayudarme.

- claro no hay problema.

-Bueno como creo que ya sabes que hacer comencemos…. _**¡grinserfaim! **_

^ Al pronunciar estas palabras una especie de ventisca se produjo de la palma de la mano del joven la cual pocos minutos des pues se convirtió en una flama de fuego negro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la chica

-_**¡necroshil! **_

^ Pronuncio rápidamente la chica sin efectuar movimiento alguno de repente se formo un muro aparentemente conformado por diversas sombras, que a modo de escudo detuvo el ataque del nuevo tutor de Gryffindor.

- estupendo

- fantástico

- Bueno pues eso es algo que aprenderán con migo durante el curso, ya que ustedes llevaran todas las asignaturas que corresponden a magia elemental.

- en cuanto a defensa contra las artes oscuras ustedes aprenderán algo conocido como patronus metamórfico pero aun no se en que momento enseñarles a producir este tipo de Patronus pero creo que será en una de nuestras ultimas reuniones; pero no hay problema les mostrare a lo que me refiero; pero debo advertirles que esto solo pueden llevarlo a cabo aquellos que posean un Patronus corpóreo.

-a que te refieres…

- ya lo veras Harry; Ginny, Hermione podrían decirles a sus amigo que forma toma mi patronus

- Claro; el patronus del Profesor D´Allemberth es un halcón

+ Des pues de que Ginny y Hermione hablaron el joven saco su varita y mostró su Patronus a los miembros del ED

_**-¡Expecto patronum! -**_Al instante un impresionante y majestuoso halcón formado por una extraña niebla plateada que salía de la varita del chico

_**- **_y ahora para deleite de este estupendo publico el secreto del patronus metamórfico

+ el chico volvió a blandir su varita formando una especie de espiral en el aire, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de si pronuncio algo o no pero el pequeño Halcón producido por el patronus cambio de forma ante sus propios ojos mostrando ahora un majestuoso y gran Dragón.

- pero…

- si lo se chicos es sorprendente pero es real mente posible y esto fue mi aportación a la comunidad mágica sin embargo solo dieciséis personas podemos efectuarlo hasta ahora.

- y lo compartirás con nosotros…

- solo les enseñare eso a algunos de ustedes ya que es algo sumamente complicado llegar a realizar pero supongo que como lograron producir un patronus solo con la ayuda de Harry, esto no les dará ningún problema además de que tendrán algo sorprendente que mostrar en los exámenes finales; bien creo que no les quitare mas tiempo vayan a descansar y no olviden indicarme cuando serán sus reuniones.

- Claro que no lo olvidaremos hasta pronto

- mas pronto de lo que cree señorita Weasley, mañana tenemos una clase doble

+ Los Miembros del ED se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny y sus amigos checaron sus Horarios

- bueno Li tenia razón, mañana tengo una clase doble de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

- debe haber un error Ginny nuestra segunda clase es Defensa contra las artes oscuras - argumento Hermionie

- por que no vamos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall,

^ El profesor D´Allemberth acababa de salir del castillo, se dirigía hacia el lago y Ginny lo había logrado ver desde una ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor

- O podríamos preguntarle a Li, acabo de verlo salir al parecer se dirige al lago

- Es una buena idea vamos.

+ Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, salieron del castillo con dirección al lago, al llegar encontraron a Lizer sentado a la orilla del lago tocando una flauta.

- esa es la misma melodía que tocabas aquella vez…

- así es Hermione, y no, no es ningún error el que sus grupos tengan clase con migo mañana, es tal cual lo dice el horario, el grupo de Ginny tiene una clase doble y ustedes, harry, Ron y Hermione, se unirán ala clase en la segunda hora; hablaremos de uno de mis temas favoritos.

- bien es mejor que volvamos antes de que descubran que están fuera del colegio, cuando no deberían; pero antes debo despedirme de una muy buena amiga.

Los jóvenes miraron en todas direcciones pero aparte de ellos no había nadie más

+ Después de estas cortas palabras, Harry y sus amigos regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

_**Capitulo7: Defenza contra las artes oscuras**_

Maldiciones imperdonables

Muy temprano por la mañana los alumnos tanto de Gryffindor como del resto de las casas se preparaban para su primer día de clases algunos más nerviosos que otros ya que tendrían el privilegio de cursar las nuevas materias como su primera clase del día, Ginny salio rápidamente hacia el aula de DCAO; mientras que Harry, Ron Y Hermione, se dirigían hacia los jardines cerca de la casa de Hagrid, para su primera clase la cual seria con la Hermana del profesor D´Allemberth

+ en el momento en que Harry y sus amigos habían llegado al lugar donde debían reunirse con los alumnos de Slytherin para su primera clase, Ginny ya se encontraba en compañía de sus compañeros fuera de su respectiva aula en espera de su profesor.

- vaya sorpresa solo Gryffindor eh,

- Buen día Profesor

- buen día chicos; pasen estoy seguro que los tema del que hablaremos estas dos horas les será bastante interesante.

+ Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en espera de su profesor entraron al aula.

- Bien, que les parece si durante esta primera hora tenemos un repaso de las maldiciones imperdonables y si el tiempo nos lo permite algunos contra hechizos para estos y unos cuantos encantamientos escudo que igual pueden servirnos.

- ahora alguien podría decirnos cuales son o por lo menos nombrar alguna.

- esta la maldición cruciatus

- muy bien que te parece si pasas al frente y muestras a toda la clase.

+ una chica, morena paso al frente del salon

- muy bien ahora quiero que uses la maldición Cruciatus contra mi…

+ La chica blandió su varita y apuntando al profesor…

_**- ¡Crucio!**_

+ Rápidamente el profesor tomo su varita y exclamo

- _** ¡blesriud! **_

- profesor para que hizo eso si no paso absolutamente nada

- eso es lo que produce el conjuro exactamente; ese conjuro en particular es utilizado para anular los efectos de otros hechizos; podría ser utilizado incluso para anular los efectos del conjuro imperio.

-Aunque como ya bien se sabe, no existe contra hechizo para el maleficio aniquilador pero el conjuro del escudo oscuro podrá protégeles un poco de este pero no se confíen; seria mejor utilizar un conjuro deflector para evitar el contacto con esta maldición…

- y ahora que haremos.

- les parece si hablamos un poco de lo que verán junto con mis amigos y algunos de ustedes con mi ayuda…

- profesor esta usted seguro de lo que dice.

- por su puesto y además creo que este tiempo servira también para que se den cuenta de que yo fui quien enseño este arte mágico tanto a mis hermanas como al resto de las personas que han venido a apoyar al colegio… Pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias jóvenes, las apariencias suelen engañar tanto como para hacer creer que el dominio de las nueve esencias es bastante fácil pero no es así, aun que yo lo hago ver fácil, dos de sus compañeras pueden despejar sus dudas, o si quieren saberlo de una fuente mas confiable pueden hablar con mis hermanas o con Ann slyden , quienes estoy seguro les dirán algo parecido a esto que les comento, ellas solo han logrado ser hechiceras tri elementales en el tiempo que a mí me llevo lograr todo lo que he hecho hasta hoy.

- podría ser… (Pensaba Ginny)

- así es señorita Weasley, Ann Slyden es la joven con quien conversaba anoche….

- pero como.

- Como ya algunos de sus compañeros saben tanto yo como algunos otros de mis amigos de los cuales ya conocen a algunos y otros mas llegaran después de las vacaciones de navidad podemos internarnos en la mente de las personas.

Pero ese es un tema del que hablaremos mas adelante.

- aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda hablando un poco sobre nosotros y lo que esperamos en nuestro futuro les parece.

- claro profesor.

- bien en ese caso comenzaré yo: como algunos de los aquí presentes que cursan esta materia con migo mi deseo es convertirme en auror

- pues no te falta mucho.

- de echo, mi querida Ginny, todo lo contrario, tengo conocimiento de la magia antigua pero hay mucho mas que solo conocer maldiciones y contra maldiciones, incluso hay que tener conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas ya que algunas también infieren en la magia tenebrosa, aun que conocer el antiguo arte de la Necro magia es una pequeña ventaja.

- profesor que es la necro Magia

- la necro magia, es nada mas y nada menos que la magia que ya ha muerto, o mejor y aun mas simple de entender la necro magia es la magia mas antigua que existe magia que nunca ha sido, ni será dividida como la de nuestros tiempos .

Mucho de lo que voy enseñarles les servirá para el resto de sus vidas en especial a aquellos que como yo aspiran llegar a ser Aurores.

+ Mientras tanto algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff de último curso se encontraban en una sesión con la aparentemente amigable Naith Grail.

- Bueno mis jóvenes amigos este es el gran momento para muchos de ustedes ya que les enseñare más que simples conjuros, al final de nuestro curso ustedes sabrán y quizá podrán utilizar las cuatro habilidades que encierra este elemento que tanto aprecio; y estas son: el mimetismo, la transfiguración corpórea, la transposición y la presencia astral; pero me temo que esto que les menciono es algo un poco avanzado para ustedes en estos momentos pero intentare que por lo menos puedan utilizar una de estas habilidades que les he mencionado, por el momento concentrémonos en algo un poco mas fácil; lo que practicaremos hoy es vulgarmente conocido como convocación de sombras.

- disculpe profesora pero no le parece que eso pueda ser muy complicado, tome en cuenta que este tipo de magia es desconocido para muchos de nosotros- dijo una joven morena….

- no señorita, esto es algo básico en cuanto a este elemento refiere, de igual forma primero debo mostrarles como hacerlo y darles una breve explicación sobre como realizar este encantamiento…

+ Después de que la joven profesora mencionara estas palabras; se inclino hacia el piso y colocando la palma de su mano sobre el suelo pronuncio:….

˜_** ¡slaid-darss!**_

+ Al instante un extraño símbolo apareció en el interior de un círculo del cual comenzaron a salir diversas sombras de tamaño y formas distintas

- como ustedes ya lo han visto no es muy necesaria la varita y aun que las sombras sean un elemento un poco difícil de controlar, les será posible hacerlo.

+ Los chicos comenzaron a practicar el conjuro que les habían mostrado durante el resto de la clase, hasta que final mente termino.

- no les pediré nada esta vez ya que lo único que deseo es que practiquen para así poder cerciorarme de quienes seguirán conmigo ya que como lo veremos la siguiente clase no todos podrán manejar los prodigios de este elemento.

Capitulo8: DCAO: Vampiros

Ahora que el resto de sus compañeros se ha reunido con nosotros ha llegado la

hora de hablar de uno de mis temas favoritos. A partir de este momento y las clases que el tema requiera estaremos hablando sobre el misterioso mundo de los vampiros, confió que ya anterior mente han hablado de su Némesis los Hombres lobo.

Así que sin más demora comencemos con esto:

- Tomando en cuenta este tema y por orden de jerarquización y poder de estos seres comenzaremos por hablar del Day woker, esta clasificación solo se aplica a la que ellos mismos es decir los vampiros llaman familia Real, puesto que solo ellos o muy pocos vampiros poseen esta característica, se les llama Day walkers o day wokers debido a su capacidad para caminar a la luz del día, peculiaridad que los hace los mas peligrosos.

+Una ves que el profesor término de decir esto una mano se alzo en el aire.

- desea compartir algo con el resto de la clase señorita Granger

- profesor tiene algo que ver la supuesta sub clasificacion que se les dio de vampiros energéticos y vampiros de plasma

- por supuesto que si Hermione para ya me dirigía y felicidades 70 puntos muy bien merecidos.

- como la señorita Granger nos decía también existe esta sub. Clasificación y nos dice demasiado tanto que nos ayuda a diferenciar cuales son los mas peligrosos para nosotros los magos los vampiros energéticos, son aquellos que se alimentan de la energía misma de las personas es decir estos no beben sangre sino que absorben la energía de las personas, estos pueden tomar forma de personas conocidas y por ello se les da un nombre especifico el cual mencionare mas adelante.

´´ imagino que están tomando notas sobre esto ´´ ya que lo crean o no esto vendrá en su examen.

Bien quiero ver a todos su libro defensa y protección contra lo desconocido en sus mesas claro esta que este libro solo lo tienen los miembros de ultimo curso por lo que tendremos que hacer equipos mezcland grado así que comiencen a formar equipos y en cuanto todos estén cerca de una copia del texto les indicare como continuaremos la clase; Señorita Parvaty puede venir un momento…

+ Después de estas palabras la chica se puso de pie y se acerco al escritorio del profesor.

- Parvaty se perfectamente que no pudiste obtener un ejemplar así que por que no trabajas este curso con mi copia… forma un equipo con los alumnos restantes y continuemos con esto.

- gracias pero porque haces esto

- mi querida amiga has de saber que un favor se paga con otro, el que tu lo hayas olvidado no significa que yo he hecho lo mismo y quiero que sepas que jamás terminare de agradecerles ni a ti ni a tu hermana…, ese libro ahora es tuyo, yo ya no lo necesitare mas.

- Gracias…

-no hay nada que agradecer ahora regresa y continuemos con esto.

- esta bien

+ Después de esto la chica fue a unirse a los alumnos que aun no tenían una copia del libro….

- Antes de que abran sus libros pueden hacerme el favor de dirigir su vista hacia la pizarra

+ Algunos alumnos incluidos Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo hicieron inmediatamente aunque otros aun conversaban entre ellos o intentaban abrir sus libros.

- Por favor, jóvenes esto no viene en sus libros y es algo de suma importancia que lo sepan, no me obliguen a usar de nuevo esos métodos tan poco convencionales de nuevo.

+ El resto de los alumnos dirigió su mirada hacia la pizarra.

- Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención continuemos, en la pizarra he escrito algunas de las formas que hay para reconocer a un vampiro, muy pocas veces se denotan todas pero por lo regular solo una o dos de ellas las cuales son:

˜ Los ojos aparentan ser bolsas de sangre

~ la pupila resalta como un brillo extraño con un color diverso; esto depende del color de los ojos del sujeto.

˜ La fuerza de la persona aumenta drásticamente.

˜ Y finalmente no toleran en lo más mínimo ciertos aromas entre ellos: el olor a ajo, el olor a madera mojada y el aroma de la esencia de vania.

˜ Vayamos al apéndice A de nuestros textos para conocer mas afondo algunas de las clases de vampiros conocidas en el mundo.

_DEFENZA Y PROTECCION CONTRA LO DESCONOCIDO…._

_Dorean destrain._

_Estimado lector el presente texto es una recopilación de libros y textos de diversos autores, con el fin de facilitarles un poco más sus estudios…. _

_Apéndice A: tipos y descripción de algunos vampiros conocidos_

_**Tomado del libro: seres del mundo antiguo mito o realidad ( Bastean Rey- eld) **_

_**ASANBOSAM:  
Asanbosam es un vampiro africano. Son vampiros normales, sólo que ellos tienen ganchos en lugar de pies. Muerden a sus víctimas en el dedo pulgar.**_

_**ADZE:  
Un espíritu del vampiro que mora en las tribus de hechiceros, de la gente que habita parte del sudeste de Ghana y del Togo meridional en África. La Adze vuela en forma de luciérnaga pero, si está cautiva, cambia y se convierte en un ser humano. Bebe sangre, el aceite de palma y el agua de coco y sus presas son niños, especialmente los que son hermosos.**_

_**ALGUL:  
Un vampiro árabe. La forma de este vampiro es tradicional: un demonio femenino que se da festines con bebés muertos.**_

_**ALP:  
Este vampiro alemán es asociado con el boogeyman y el incubus, normalmente ronda por las noches y en los sueños de las mujeres. Viola y succiona la sangre de las mujeres entrando en su alcoba a traves de sus sueños eróticos. Cuado ellas sueñan, él se materializa fisicamente. Las manifestaciones físicas de esta criatura pueden ser muy peligrosas. Siempre relacionados con las pesadillas, el Alp es masculino, algunas veces se transforma en el espíritu de un pariente recientemente difunto. Los niños pueden convertirse en Alp cuando una madre utiliza el "collar de caballo" para facilitar el parto. Durante la edad media el Alp aparece en forma de gato, de cerdo, de pájaro u otro animal, incluyendo un perro del demonio de lechorus en Colonia, así conecta el hombre lobo dentro de esta leyenda. En todas sus manifestaciones el Alp se conoce por el uso de un sombrero. El espíritu puede volar como un pájaro, puede montar como un caballo y se le acredita con cierta actitud galante. El Alp bebe la sangre de los pezones de los hombres y de los niños, pero prefiere la leche de las mujeres. Porque es de esta forma que el Alp toma control de los sueños.**_

_**ASWANG:  
Un vampiro de las Filipinas, se cree que de día es una hermosa mujer y por la noche un demonio alado. El Aswang puede vivir una vida normal durante el día. Pero en la noche es conducida por pájaros a las casas de sus víctimas. Su alimento es siempre sangre, y prefiere alimentarse de niños. Esta criatura se reconoce por su forma al terminar de alimentarse, ella parece hinchada, casi embarazada. Si el Aswang lame la sombra de las personas se cree que esta persona morirá pronto.**_

_**BAITAL:  
Baital es el vampiro indio, su forma natural es mitad hombre, mitad murciélago, mide medio metro. Ingiere vísceras y sangre de animales y humanos.**_

_**BAJANG:  
Un vampiro malayo, se asume que es hombre, aparece como un gato y normalmente como niños amenazadores. El Bajang se puede esclavizar y se obsequia de una generación. Se mantiene en un tabong (recipiente de bambú) el cuál es protegido por varios encantos. Mientras que él está encarcelado se alimenta con huevos y se tornará en su contra si no se le proporciona bastante alimento. El amo de este demonio puede enviarlo a infligir daño a sus enemigos. El enemigo generalmente muere tiempo después de una enfermedad misteriosa. Según tradiciones, el Bajang vino del cuerpo de un niño recién nacido, y puesto fuera de él por varios encantos. La leyenda cuenta que en su forma de gato, si es acariciado se transforma en un niño que succionará la sangre de quien lo toca.**_

_**BAOBHAN-SITH:  
Este vampiro escocés normalmente se disfraza como una hermosa virgen, así engañando a sus víctimas y allí mismo dándoles muertes. Baobhan-Sith aparece vestido en verde.**_

_**BHUTA:  
Vampiro de la India, normalmente es creado por la muerte violenta de un individuo. El Bhuta se encuentra en los cementerios o en lugares solitarios y oscuros, comiendo excrementos o intestinos.**_

_**BRAHMAPARUSH:  
Otro vampiro de la India que goza el consumir seres humanos. Esta criatura bebe la sangre de sus víctimas a través de su cráneo, luego come el cerebro y finalmente procede a envolver con intestinos el cuerpo de sus víctimas y realiza una danza ritual.**_

_**BRUXA:  
Un vampiro femenino de Portugal. El Bruxa es transformado en su forma vampírica por medio de la brujería. Ella sale de su hogar en la noche en forma de pájaro y su actividad más frecuente es atormentar viajeros perdidos y cansados. Dicen que generalmente aparece como una hermosa mujer y lleva una vida normal en el día, usando a los niños como su alimento predilecto.**_

_**CORDEWA:  
Una bruja encontrada entre los Oraons, con la capacidad de convertir su alma en un "gato vampiro". Se dice que si el gato lame los labios de una persona, ésta muere al poco tiempo.**_

_**CHUREL:  
Un vampiro parecido a un fantasma, el cual se encuentra en la India, normalmente tiene forma de mujer, la cual ha muerto embarazada durante el festival de Dewali. Ella odia la vida con un rencor incomparable y por ello vuelve en contra de sus familiares. Se dice que El Churel tiene una apariencia un tanto vil, posee pechos que le cuelgan, labios feos y gruesos, una lengua negra y pelo descuidado.**_

_**CIVATATEO:  
Esta bruja-vampiro se encontraba entre las leyendas Aztecas. Dicho ser es sirviente de varias deidades lunares, se asume que es una noble mujer quien ha muerto al dar a luz. Los niños son su alimento favorito, muriendo de una enfermedad poco después del ataque. Estos vampiros aparecen con las caras blancas, las manos cubiertas con tiza blanca, y los huesos dibujados en su ropa.**_

_**DANAG:  
Este Vampiro filipino es una de las especies más antiguas, responsable por plantar el "taro" a lo largo de las islas. El Danag trabajó con los seres humanos por muchos años, pero la sociedad terminó cuando un día una mujer le cortó un dedo a un Danag, él succionó su herida, viendo el placer que le produjo el sabor de la sangre y drenó completamente su cuerpo, por lo que ahora necesita beber la sangre de los demás.**_

_**DEARG-DUE:  
Una criatura temida de Irlanda, cuyo nombre significa "Red Blood Sucker". Este vampiro data de la época céltica, y aún se le teme. La única manera de contener sus depredaciones es apilar piedras sobre cualquier sepulcro sospechado y así contener tal bestia. El cuento más famoso del Dearg-Due es la historia de una mujer hermosa enterrada en Waterford, en una pequeña de la iglesia cerca de un árbol. Varias veces al año ella se levantaba de su tumba, usando su apariencia para llevar a su víctima al ataud.**_

_**DOPPELSAUGER:  
Este vampiro alemán se encuentra en las regiones norte, entre los Wends (una raza de Eslava). El Doppelsauger comerá las partes carnosas del pecho y así dejara ir la esencia de la vida.**_

_**EMPUSAS:  
Una criatura vampiro de la mitología griega, se dice que generalmente está a la orden de la diosa Hecate. Es descrita como un demonio que de cuando en cuando toma forma humana. La mayoría de las veces se parece a una mujer de Fenicia.**_

_**ERETICA:  
El vampiro ruso, es típico que este vampiro sea un hereje que ha vuelto de la muerte. Se dice que era una mujer la cual vendió su alma en vida y después vuelve en la forma de una vieja mujer. En el anochecer el grupo de Ereticy se encuentran en un barranco y realizan una forma de sabbat. Dicho ser, es activo solamente en el otoño, era creencia que con solo mirar a los ojos de esta criatura se obtiene la muerte**_

_**ESTRIE:  
Este espíritu hebreo, siempre con forma femenina, vive entre humanidad para satisfacer su necesidad de sangre. Su presa favorita son los niños, pero cuando la necesidad de comida se hace imperiosa y ninguna criatura está a salvo.**_

_**GAYAL:  
Este vampiro de India surge por la mala práctica de los rituales de entierro. Cuando el Gayal vuelve toma venganza sobre sus hijos u otros familiares cercanos.**_

_**IMPUNDULU:  
Este vampiro es sirviente de una bruja y se encuentra en la región este de África. Es pasado de madre a hija y sé utilizada generalmente para infligir el sufrimiento de los enemigos. Se dice que tiene un apetito insaciable y hay que mantenerlo continuamente alimentado, también puede tomar la forma de un hombre hermoso y así transformarse en amante.**_

_**INCUBOS:  
Sin duda una de las formas más famosas de vampiros, la forma masculina del Sucubo, el Incubo solia visitar a mujeres en la noche, hacerse su amante y atormentar sus sueños. Él posee todas las características del vampiro, cada noche visita a sus víctimas, para así poder drenar la vida y a la fuerza de sus cuerpos con el deseo sexual extremo. Vampiros semejantes se han encontrado en comunidades gitanas y eslavas.**_

_**JARARACAS:  
Vampiro brasileño, se cree que aparece en forma de serpiente y se alimenta del pecho de una mujer.**_

_**JIGARKHWAR:  
Una bruja vampiro la cual se encuentra en cierta región de India. Ella se alimenta extrayendo el hígado de las personas con mirada fija y varios encantamientos. El hígado después se cocina y se come. En este caso la víctima muere.**_

_**KATALKANAS:  
El vampiro de Creta es como muchos de los originales, pero sólo puede ser matado haciéndole un tajo en la cabeza y echándole vinagre hervido.**_

_**KRVOPIJAC:  
Estos son vampiros búlgaros. Se parecen a los vampiros normales, pero tienen un solo orificio nasal y una lengua puntiaguda. Se pueden inmovilizar poniendo rosas alrededor de sus tumbas. Puede ser destruido por un mago, que lo debe poner en una botella y tirarlo a una hoguera.**_

_**KASHA:  
Este vampiro japonés se alimenta de cadáveres en sepulcros, o bien los devora antes de la cremación.**_

_**KUANG-SHI:  
Vampiro chino, causado por la posesión demoniaca de un cadáver recientemente difunto. Este vampiro tiene una apariencia aterrorizante, a medida que se va haciendo más viejo también gana habilidades. Se rumorea que tiene la capacidad de volar.**_

_**LAMIA:  
Se supo de Lamias en la Roma antigua y Grecia. Son vampiros hembras, que a menudo aparecían mitad humano, mitad animal (a menudo la parte baja era una serpiente). Comen la carne de sus víctimas disfrutándolo tanto como cuando beben sangre. Se puede matar a un Lamia usando armas normales.**_

_**LANGSUIR:  
Vampiro malayo con la forma de una mujer hermosa. Se dice que posee uñas extremadamente largas, viste trajes verdes y tiene pelo negro que llega a sus tobillos. Ella se alimenta con la sangre de los niños.**_

_**LEANHAUM-SHEE:  
Este es un misterio del folclore irlandés, realmente no es un vampiro, pero su comportamiento sí lo es. Ella utiliza su belleza increíble para engañar a los hombres usando sus hechizos y los pone bajo su encanto. La víctima es apartada y lentamente drenada de toda fuerza vital.**_

_**LOOGAROO:  
Vampiro del folclore haitiano, la palabra "loogaroo" se formó al pronunciarse incorrectamente una palabra de origen francés loup-garou (hombre lobo). El loogaroo surgió cuando los esclavos africanos aceptaron la demonología francesa uniéndola a su vampirología africana. Según sus creencias el loogaroo es normalmente una mujer que tras pactar con el Demonio debe rendirle culto cada noche, para ello debe arrancarse su piel humana y mostrar su verdadero aspecto vampírico, la piel se guardaba en un árbol secreto y procede a buscar sangre, en una forma incorpórea como si se tratasen de una bola de fuego que puede entrar en cualquier habitación.**_

_**LUGAT:  
Se dice que este vampiro albanés es razonablemente inofensivo, solo toma poca sangre de sus víctimas, no llegando a causarles mayores daños.**_

_**MARA:  
Vampiro Eslavo, también se encuentra en las leyendas de la gente de Kashube, en Canadá. Se cree que es el espíritu de una mujer sin bautizar. La consideran un terrible visitante nocturno que oprime a sus víctimas. En la leyenda Eslava una vez que el Mara bebe la sangre de una persona, ella se transforma en su amante y volverá a visitarlo hasta causarle la muerte. También se cree que le apetece la sangre de los niños.**_

_**MASAN:  
Este vampiro de la India es generalmente el fantasma de un niño, que se deleita en atormentar y matar a otros niños.**_

_**MASANI:  
Vampiro femenino de la India, se dice que es el espíritu de la tierra de las tumbas. Su piel es de color negro y su cacería comienza en la noche generalmente por algún rezo a un difunto. Cualquier persona que pase por el sitio del entierro será atacada.**_

_**MORMO:  
Este vampiro de la mitología griega es sirviente de la diosa Hecate y se cree que viene del submundo.**_

_**MOROII:  
Un vampiro rumano en vida. Puede ser hombre o mujer, y muestra muchas de las características de un Strigoii.**_

_**MURONI:  
Este vampiro se encuentra en la región de Valaquia en Rumanía. Se dice que tiene la capacidad de cambiar en diversas formas animales. En una de estas transformaciones el Muroni puede matar con mayor facilidad.**_

_**NOSFERATU:  
Nosferatu es otro nombre para el vampiro original, que se llama también Vampire o Vampyre.**_

_**NACHZEHER:  
Vampiro que se encuentra en Kashubes al Norte de Europa. Este vampiro tiene la capacidad de matar a sus parientes por medios psíquicos.**_

_**NELAPSI:  
Este vampiro eslovaco puede causar un gran daño a los seres vivientes. Se dice que el Nelapsi ha devastado aldeas enteras. También tiene la capacidad de matar con un solo vistazo.**_

_**NEUNTOTER:  
Vampiro alemán, considerado ser un gran portador de plagas.**_

_**OBAYIFO:  
Este vampiro viviente se encuentra entre la gente de Ashanti en la Costa de Oro en África. Se cree que puede ser tanto un hombre como una mujer y que por las noches deja su cuerpo humano para alimentarse. También se cree que le gustan los jóvenes y además puede causar daños en las cosechas.**_

_**PACU PATI:  
Poderoso vampiro de la India. La criatura es el Señor de todos los seres que cometen travesuras. Aparece en la noche en cementerios y en lugares de ejecución.**_

_**PELESIT:  
Vampiro malayo. Este vampiro invade el cuerpo de las personas, causando enfermedades y muerte. Las víctimas deliran y se encuentran bajo su posesión.**_

_**PENANGGALAN:  
Este vampiro malayo vuela por las noches solamente con su cabeza y su cuello con sus intestinos colgando debajo. La criatura es siempre femenina y se alimenta generalmente de niños o mujeres de parto.**_

_**PIJAVICA:  
Vampiro esloveno. Es creado como consecuencia de una mala vida llevada por una persona, tal como el incesto. Se alimenta de parientes o descendientes.**_

_**PISACHA:  
Este vampiro de la India es una criatura creada por los vicios de la humanidad. Por el contrario, el Pisacha es una deidad malvada, su pasatiempo favorito es el consumo de cadáveres frescos, también puede curar enfermedades, pero esto lo hace solo en raras ocasiones.**_

_**POLONG:  
Vampiro de Malasia, creado embotellando pedazos de un hombre asesinado. Se usa para realizar ciertos rituales arcaicos, se crea un enlace entre el creador del Polong permitiendo que el se alimente un poco cada día por medio de su dedo. El Polong es asociado con el Pelesit.**_

_**RAMANGA:  
Este vampiro viviente se encuentra en Madagascar. Es sirviente de los ancianos de la tribu, el Ramanga consumiría los recortes de las uñas y la sangre derramada de un miembro noble de la tribu.**_

_**STRIGOII:  
Este es el vampiro Rumano. Strigoiuls es como muchos de los vampiros originales, pero les gusta atacar en bandadas. Se pueden matar poniendo ajo en su boca o quitándole su corazón.**_

_**SUCUBOS:  
Este es un vampiro europeo. La manera de alimentarse es teniendo relaciones sexuales agotadoras con la víctima, alimentándose de la energía sexual. Ellos pueden asumir la apariencia de otras personas. A menudo visitarán a la misma víctima más de una vez. La víctima de un Succubus experimentará las visitas como sueños.**_

_**TALAMAUR:  
Este vampiro viviente se encuentra en Australia. Esta criatura puede comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus, haciendo a alguno de estos espíritus su sirviente. El Talamaur puede enviar su alma para drenar la esencia vital restante de un cadáver fresco.**_

_**TLACIQUES:  
Estas brujas-vampiros fueron encontradas entre los indios de Náhuatl en México. Pueden convertirse en una bola de fuego o en un pavo, y en estas formas se pueden alimentar inadvertidamente.**_

_**UBOUR:  
Este vampiro búlgaro es creado cuando una persona muere violentamente o el espíritu rechaza dejar el cuerpo. Estos restos permanecerán enterrados cuarenta días y entonces se levantará de la tumba. No beberá sangre hasta que se extingan sus otras fuentes del alimento. Se dice que el Abur puede crear cierto resplandor con su movimiento.**_

_**UPIER:  
Vampiro polaco bastante inusual. Este vampiro se levanta a mediodía y regresa a descansar a medianoche. Se cree que tiene una lengua con púas y consume cantidades excesivas de sangre. La fascinación de esta criatura por la sangre va mucho más allá que la de otros vampiros.**_

_**UPIR:  
Este vampiro se encuentra en Ucrania. Lo que se observa en esta especie es el gran consumo de pescados.**_

_**UPYR:  
Este vampiro ruso es considerado como extremadamente vicioso. Primero atacará a los niños y enseguida continuará matando a los padres. Como el Ujier el Upyr se levanta durante el día y duerme en la noche, y es por esta razón que su aspecto es bastante humano.**_

_**UTUKKU:  
Espíritu de un vampiro Babilónico, visto a veces como un demonio. Se cree que puede ser el espíritu de una persona recientemente difunta que ha vuelto del sepulcro por una razón desconocida.**_

_**UPIERCZI:  
Estos vampiros tienen sus orígenes en Polonia y Rusia llamados también Viesczy. Tienen un aguijón debajo de la lengua en lugar de los colmillos. Están activos del mediodía a la medianoche y pueden ser destruidos cuando su cuerpo es quemado. Cuando el cuerpo ya esta quemado estallará y aparecerán animales (ratas, cucarachas…). Si cualquiera de estas criaturas escapa, entonces el espíritu del Upierczi escapará y volverá para buscar venganza.**_

_**VLOKOSLAK:  
Vampiros serbios también llamados Mulos. Normalmente aparecen como personas que llevan ropa blanca. Están activos tanto de día como por la noche pudiendo asumir forma de caballos y ovejas. Ellos comen a sus víctimas y beben su sangre. Pueden ser matados cortando un dedo del pie, o por apretar una uña en su cuello.**_

_**VARACOLACI:  
Este vampiro rumano es considerado como uno de los más poderosos. Se dice que tiene la capacidad de causar eclipses lunares y solares. Pueden aparecer como un ser humano con la piel pálida y con la piel seca. Pueden transportarse astralmente.**_

_**VOLKODLAK:  
Esta especie se encuentra en Eslovenia, conectada de alguna forma con las leyendas de los hombres lobos.**_

_**VRYKOLAKAS:  
Especie de vampiro encontrado en las regiones del Adriático y del Egeo. Es creado por varios medios incluso por llevar una vida inmoral. Viaja en la obscuridad y golpea las puertas, diciendo en voz alta el nombre de algunos de los habitantes de esa casa, si se responde esa persona muere poco tiempo después. Obtiene ciertas habilidades a medida que pasa el tiempo..**_

_**ZMEU:  
Esta figura vampírica se encuentra en Moldavia. Toma la forma de una llama y entra en el cuarto de una muchacha o de una viuda joven. Una vez dentro, la llama se convierte en hombre, el cual las seduce.**_

**- Muy bien mis queridos amigos la clase esta por terminar así que aquí esta su tarea para la próxima ves que nos veamos en esta asignatura...**

**- deberán hacer un informe sobre estos manifiestos que hemos leído en el apéndice del libro haciendo énfasis en cuales de ellos son acertados, la próxima clase hablaremos mas a fondo sobre como reconocerlos; ahora los alumnos de ultimo curso, dense prisa no creo que quieran hacer esperar a mi hermana, según se no es muy conveniente hacerlo. Hasta pronto. **

**+ Mientras esta armoniosa clase tenia lugar, en la cercanías del lago Marín se encontraba con los dos últimos grados de la casa de Slytherin **

**- jóvenes esto es realmente increíble no les da vergüenza solo llevamos quince minutos de clase y ya han perdido alrededor de 250 puntos...**

**Bien pues comencemos, es bien sabido que el agua es una de las sustancias mas puras en el universo; y a su ves una de las mas complicadas de utilizar ustedes ya conocen algo sobre esto como lo son algunos hechizos o conjuros como lo es agua mentí… pero esto solo es una pequeña parte ya que el dominio de este elemento implica controlar el elemento lo mas posible cosa que ahora mostrare…**

**+ La chica se acerco al lago y con solo la pala de su mano toco el agua y pronuncio…**

_**- aquareoss**_

__** Al pronunciar esta palabra el lago comenzó a producir olas un poco pequeñas y tiempo después se formo una columna de agua la cual seguía la mano de la chica hacia cualquier dirección que se movía…**

**- Muy bien chicos, practicaremos esto el resto de la clase y antes de que otra cosa pase permítanme decirles que los de sexto no tendrán tarea esta vez sin embargo los alumnos de séptimo deberán traerme un escrito sobre todos los hechizos que impliquen al elemento agua y debo advertirles que no aceptare menos de cuatro pergaminos…, ahora una ves que termine la practica se podrán retirar. **

**Joven Malfoy escuche mis palabras. No le conviene ni a usted ni al resto de la casa De Slytherin que se retire antes de que la clase culmine por lo cual le pido que regrese y cumpla con sus deberes antes de retirarse si es que no quiere usted una cita con migo para un a hora de un incomodo castigo.**

**Sabe usted profesora de pacotilla con quien esta hablando o por lo menos conoce a mi padre…**

**- no solo conozco a tu padre Draco conozco a varios miembros de tu familia incluso conozco a una joven prima tuya que es de sangre mestiza y se comporta mucho mejor que tu mago de sangre limpia arrogante…, y antes de que uno de ustedes comience a hablar déjenme decirles que si alguno mas de ustedes cuestiona mis métodos la casa de Slytherin podrá disfrutar de los partidos de quidish desde las gradas, puesto que si escucho algo mas de ustedes que no tenga que ver con mi clase, les impediré todo lo relacionado con el Quidish; bien, pues ni una palabra mas y lárguense…**

**La primera clase de Ravenclaw con el misterioso profesor D´Allemberth **

**Las primeras clase habían terminado motivo que llevo al profesor D´Allemberth a salir del aula para dirigirse a las cercanías del bosque prohibido donde impartiría su segunda asignatura a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw **

**-hola jóvenes… que tal han estado sus clases **

**- pues hasta ahora bien…, sin novedades **

**- bien, esto nos ha puesto en un dilema ya que necesitamos que este un poco mas oscuro y no solo nublado, pero que mas da, comencemos con algo un poco complicado y regresemos luego a lo básico**

**- de que habla profesor **

**- de algo que se supone es básico tanto en el control de sombra como en el dominio de la oscuridad; cuando no tenemos ninguna sombra producida o cuando no existe obscuridad puede producirse; lo que necesitamos es mantenernos concentrados en todo aquello que pueda producir algo de sombra, en cuanto a la oscuridad tendríamos que producirla. Y, ya que esto es lo que nos concierne, aprendamos pues el como producir nuestro elemento guía, lo primero es real mente conocerlo así que, les mostrare algo antes de que comencemos a intentar practicar algún conjuro que tenga que ver con este elemento **

**+ Dicho esto el joven extendió su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza **

_**˜ ¡dersuss!- **_**pronuncio el joven profesor mientras los alumnos lo observaban**__

**+ Todo el espacio alrededor del joven y los alumnos quedo cubierto por una densa oscuridad**

**- no se ve nada **

**- el problema amigos míos, es que esto conlleva algo mas complicado, debemos ser uno con el elemento, esto puede garantizarnos un mayor grado de control sobre el mismo y posiblemente adquirir un grado de supremacía.**

**+ dijo el joven D´Allemberth aun dentro del velo oscuro **

**- bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy así que salgamos de esto su trabajo para la próxima sesión de esta asignatura ya sea con migo o con el profesor titular de la misma, será un informe de un pergamino sobre su experiencia dentro del velo de oscuridad disfruten de lo que resta de la clase como parte de su tiempo libre **

**- hasta pronto profesor **

**+ después de estas palabras el joven profesor se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a su oficina. **

**Hufflepuff y el fulgor del fuego **

**- buen día jóvenes que tal ha estado su día**

**- muy bien…**

**- perfecto, por que ahora empeorara un poco, ya que este es uno de los elementos mas complicados ya que si cometemos el mas mínimo error podemos causar un muy grave daño ya sea a nosotros mismos o a alguien mas; Los prodigios que otorga este elemento son claramente utilizados dentro de la magia de ataque y la mayoría solo han sido utilizados por los magos o hechiceros oscuros.**

**El conjuro que estaremos practicando durante esta sesión es uno de los menos peligrosos, como es parte de la magia antigua no necesariamente debemos usar la varita; si acaso lo dudan, pueden consultarlo con la persona que me enseño a mi.**

**- profesor podría decirnos quien le enseño a usar ese tipo de magia elemental.**

**- claro, mi maestro en el arte de la magia elemental fue y aun es, el mismo joven que ahora es profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**- en verdad el profesor D´Allemberth fue quien le enseño a usted.**

**- así es mis estimados amigos; Li fue quien me enseño a mi y a algunos otros de los que decidieron venir a ayudar a utilizar la magia elemental; pero de eso pueden hablar después con el, por ahora concentrémonos en lo que se supone deberíamos estar haciendo desde hace tiempo.**

**-esta bien….**

**- entonces comencemos con esto… primero veamos que es lo que pueden hacer con este elemento, comencemos con algo que creo no será muy difícil.**

**+ El joven profesor Phyren unió las palmas de sus manos y pronuncio**

- feiroul -

Dicho esto abrió las palmas de sus manos sin separarlas completamente y ahí frente a los ojos de los estudiantes apareció una pequeña llama en el centro de las palmas del joven profesor.

- muy bien chicos, en el poco tiempo que nos resta practicaran esto que acabo de mostrarles

+ Al instante los alumnos comenzaron a practicar; poco tiempo después una ráfaga de viento golpeo de repente al joven profesor.

- valla, creí que entrar aquí seria mas complicado

- A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees? - menciono Lizer apareciendo de forma repentina-

- ¡D´Allemberth!... D´Allemberth, mira nada mas como siempre adelantándote a sus planes

- Me alegra que esto sea algo bueno - menciono el chico tomando su varita -

+ adivinando cual seria el próximo movimiento del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el extraño intento hablar pero el joven D´Allemberth se adelanto y mirando de forma desafiante a aquel que había atacado a uno de sus amigos y dijo:

- Escúchame bien por que solo pienso decirlo una vez…, lo que pase contigo me es indiferente, pero no vine aquí para apoyar los designios de ese sujeto al que tu llamas maestro, si no todo lo contrario de modo que si no deseas tener ningún impedimento para seguir con eso a lo que te dedicas, mas vale que desaparezcas ahora, antes de que decida mostrarte uno de los mas oscuros hechizos que conozco.

- si tu lo dices…. Ja ja...

- si lo que intentas es retarme mas vale por tu seguridad y existencia, que desistas, sabes muy bien que nunca paso por alto un desafío o reto

- acabo de de darme cuenta que ya no contamos contigo…

En cuanto termino de pronunciar estas palabras el extraño desapareció.

Capitulo9: ED/ EH Primera reunión

Los días pasaron sin ningún problema mas que solo tareas y trabajos; al fin había llegado el tan esperado fin de semana el cual muchos esperaban para descansar un poco; pero Harry y sus amigos tendrían una ve más una reunión con el ED.

Pero esta ves estaría dirigida por alguien un poco mas exigente; todos los miembros se dirigían rápidamente al salón de los requerimientos donde ya alguien los esperaba…

+ Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro...

- vaya que si tenemos algunas personalidades por aquí.

- Buenos días Profesor D….

- Momento, ahora no estamos en una clase oficial así que mientras estemos en este lugar no soy su profesor si no un miembro mas…

- esta bien Li

-vamos a hacer un pequeño cambio en el programa; un poco drástico, lo que practicaremos el día de hoy es el patronus metamórfico…

- ¿Qué?

- estas seguro.

- por supuesto, en el examen de DCO no vendrá pero timos y éxtasis se acercan no; tenia algo preparado para los diversos grupos que llevan la asignatura con migo; pero esto solo estaba preparado para ustedes… y me imagino que les vendría bien algo nunca antes visto…

- wow…

- bien… el secreto es el siguiente, control mental; una vez que sabemos cual es la forma que toma nuestro patronus, solo debe hacer lo siguiente; debemos tener en mente la apariencia que queremos que tome el patronus y formar un espiral con la varita teniendo en la mente la siguiente frase _´´metmorfius´´_; algo mas eso es la forma fácil después lo intentaremos sin frase que es tal cual debe ser….

- antes de que lo practiquemos nosotros, puedes mostrarnos una vez mas...

- Claro.

+ El chico de ojos azules tomo su varita y realizo el conjuro

_- ¡expecto patronum!.._

+Al instante un a especie de niebla plateada apareció y comenzó a formar una ave que parecía una mezcla entre un fénix y un halcón.

- no puede ser, esto que estoy viendo no puede ser verdad.

- de que hablas Parvaty…

- ese patronus… ese patronus es de… es de un viejo amigo mío a quien estimo mucho,

- podrías decirnos su nombre Parvaty.

- su nombre es Godric Slytherin

-Así es Parvaty, soy yo, aun que mi Nombre realmente es Lizer Godric Slaiden. Creí que te habías dado cuenta con lo que ocurrió con el libro en la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras…

- entonces cuando te conocimos Ginny y yo, ya savias producir este tipo de patronus

- así es en ese tiempo todo era muy difícil para mi sobre todo por que dos grupos de magos tenebrosos trataban de reclutarme por un lado los Crow y por el otro los mortifagos, y eso solo era por una extraña habilidad que poseo, era muy joven en ese entonces, contaba con alrededor de 13 o 14 años de edad y ya podía producir un patronus el cual ya describí anteriormente. A la habilidad que me refiero es….

-A la asimilación.

- si no me equivoco siempre fuiste famoso por ello desde muy pequeño según recuerdo- menciono una extraña chica-

- se puede saber que haces aquí y como demonios lograste entrar.

- bueno para empezar te diré que conozco algunos secretos de este lugar tanto como tu y fui invitada por la profesora McGonagall para impartir la clase de transformaciones y quizás si hay tiempo apoyar en la que fue mi materia favorita

- y que piensas hacer Allison Gabrielle D´Allemberth, volver a utilizar a una Kimera o a una Manticora o mejor aun por que no traes aquí a un Slaidren Australiano.

- Valla que bien me conoces Hermanito, solo déjame decirte dos cosas; la primera el dragón ya esta en el colegio, esta en el bosque y Hagrid se hace cargo de el, aunque no podrá tenerlo en una clase si no estamos tu o yo apoyándole, y Dos, el resto de los nueve espera la marca para venir aquí.

- muy bien, avísales lo siguiente, invocare la marca dos veces, a la primera solo deberán acudir tres de ellos, sabes muy bien a quienes me refiero Gaby, la segunda vez que se invoque deberán acudir el resto.

-así será

+ La chica se fue del lugar mientras los chicos volvían a su práctica

- muy bien ahora hagan equipos e intenten modificar sus patronus mientras avanzan vayan aumentando el nivel de dificultad hasta que logren hacerlo sin necesidad de una palabra.

Los miembros del E.D continuaban practicando hasta que al fin algo atrajo la atención de todos.

- Miren eso

+ Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Ginny, y observaron atónitos como su patronus cambiaba de forma frecuente mente…

- increíble parece como si siempre hubieras sabido como hacerlo

-ahora solo intenta mantenerlo estable.

+ El patronus de Ginny cambiaba constante mente; de un caballo a un lince, de un lince a una gacela…

+ Finalmente el conjuro se desvaneció

- Wow Ginny eso fue sorprendente

- bueno, puede ser una buena distracción, excelente progreso Ginny para ser la segunda vez que lo intentas no estuvo nada mal.

+ Los siguientes en lograrlo fueron Hermione, Harry, Parvaty y Cho, quienes a partir de ese momento se dedicaron a ayudar al resto hasta que todos lograron un leve control sobre el cambio de apariencia de sus patronus.

- muy bien creo que tendremos algo con que divertirnos hasta nuestra próxima reunión.

- muy bien dicho Ron, y ese es un excelente motivo para anular su tarea de mi materia por un tiempo…

En cuanto a sus lecciones de las nuevas asignaturas no las llevaran con los dragones y el resto de los integrantes de ese grupo; considero que ustedes están listos para algo mas avanzado; motivo por el cual pronto llegaran algunos mas de mis amigos quienes junto a mi se encargaran de su adiestramiento en algo conocido como necro magia o si ustedes lo prefieren la magia mas antigua.

Ahora que les parece si continuamos con algo que refiere al arte del control de sombras.

-De que hablas

-hablo de algo que reproduce los efectos de la maldición imperio

- el mimetismo tiene varias aplicaciones y usos, por ejemplo el mimetismo de sombra les permite controlar cualquier sombra producida alrededor de ustedes incluso las sombras de las personas tal como si fueran marionetas y no es necesario ningún conjuro…, solo vasta con mantener la concentración..

- disculpa la interrupción pero acaso esa habilidad la usaste con Pansy Parkinson,

-si aunque el conjuro de imitación que utilice para sacar a Malfoy y compañía del compartimiento es algo que se puede emplear para sustituir esta habilidad, pero es algo simple por lo que creo la mayoría de ustedes puede emplearla pero por si las dudas y mientras desarrollan la habilidad el conjuro que reproduce la habilidad es Farlow y la varita no es necesaria para realizarlo solo deben extender la palma de su mano hacia el que será su objetivo, en caso que deseen usar su varita solo deben señalar con ella a su objetivo y final mente realizar cualquier acción que deseen y las victimas de el conjuro lanzado simplemente les imitaran, para finalizar el efecto del hechizo, el conjuro disae o finite incantatem servirán…

- eso será todo por ahora practiquen y pónganse al corriente con sus trabajos del resto de las asignaturas, si ustedes lo desean les ayudare en lo que me sea posible

- en verdad te agradecemos que compartas esto con nosotros

-ustedes son los que mas seguido están bajo peligro así que es mejor que estén mejor preparados.

-De todas formas muchas gracias por esto

- esta bien… a y recuerden mantener alerta permanente….

- que dijiste…

- les recordé a alguien verdad

- la verdad si…

- suerte y hasta la próxima reunión

- por cierto será

- lo se… mañana por la tarde…

Capitulo 10: Nuevos miembros en el ED

El día comenzaba y todo el colegio se encontraba en el gran comedor donde el desayuno estaba ya servido todos comenzaban a tomar sus porciones por alguna razón el profesor D'Allemberth no se encontraba ahí, al terminar sus alimentos Harry y sus amigos Salieron rápidamente del castillo y se dirigieron al lago, donde nuevamente encontraron al Joven.

- hola Li, que haces aquí…

- hola chicos los estaba esperando…

- y se puede saber por que nos esperabas

- por que quería presentarles a alguien principalmente a ustedes tres Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- pero…

- Esperen y lo verán

+ El chico tomo su varita la dirigió al cielo y pronuncio

- _Nixesperdou_

al instante un as de luz azul salió de la varita del chico y al llegar al cielo formo la imagen de un dragón custodiando una estrella tal como si un mortifago hubiese conjurado la marca tenebrosa; la imagen en el cielo comenzó a desvanecerse y antes de desaparecer por completo dos columnas de viento se dirigieron desde el lugar donde estaba la marca hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos al desaparecer las columnas de viento dejaron en su lugar a dos chicas...

- pero…

-antes de que algo mas suceda amigos déjenme presentarles a alguien que tal ves ya conozcan o al menos eso creo: Hermione te parece si comienzo contigo

- claro

- pues bien entonces permíteme presentarte a una muy buena amiga mía;

Esto te va a sorprender mucho may; chicos ella una de mis mejores amigas su nombre es: Allison Rouse Granger,

-¡que!

- es un placer conocerte al fin mi estimada prima, aun que también es grato conocer a tus amigos especial mente a ti, Harry Potter.

- les parece si terminamos con esto antes de que vallan a platicar, esta bastante claro que tienen demasiado de que hablar

-Por supuesto

- gracias Ro

- Ginny, Ron...

+ Los dos hermanos se acercaron al joven profesor.

- es un placer para mí presentarles a mi muy estimada amiga: Kimberly Ann Weasley.

- es un verdadero placer conocerles chicos…

-disculpa pero aun tengo algunas dudas

-dime cuales son…

- bueno la verdad me gustaría saber como es que se conocieron primero ustedes y Li

- a mí también me gustaría saber sobre eso

-bueno que te parece lobito… esta bien si les contamos

- Has lo que quieras…

- la verdad no has cambiado nada…

- bien chicos, esta historia comenzó cuando, la hermana de tu padre, Hermione conoció a un joven algo despistado en el mismo parque que tu y Lizer se conocieron con el tiempo se volvieron amigos y después de algún tiempo se unieron en matrimonio, cabe señalar que este chico tiempo después seria el tío de uno de los jóvenes hechiceros mas famosos; o en otras palabras del que ahora es su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y pues como podrán darse cuenta conocí a mi odioso primo en una reunión familiar.

-bueno pues mi historia no difiere mucho aunque no recuerdo bien como se conocieron pero se que mi padre era Hermano de Arthur Weasley y mi madre era prima del padre de Lizer y, yo lo conocí cuando quede huérfana por culpa de un mortifago y fui a vivir con los únicos familiares que tenia cerca en ese Tiempo el tío Mathiu y su familia cuando llego el momento decidí entrar a Bouxbatoms donde curse mi educación mágica cuando termine el sexto curso me uní al grupo que había formado el hijo del tío Mat. y pues desde ese día soy miembro de la orden Estelar o mejor dicho una de las nueve estrellas,

- ahora podría alguien decirnos a quien se refieren con el tío Mat.…

- se refiere a mi padre: Mathiu Salazar D´Allemberth….; Malfoy basta ya de juegos y muéstrate de una buena vez quieres.

- ¡Malfoy!...

- no, no es quien ustedes piensan

- Lo lamento, ellas tenían razón si estas molesto con migo y lo peor del caso es que no se cual es la razón - dijo una joven rubia de ojos azules mientras salía de detrás de un árbol para quedar a la vista de todos -

+ La chica tenía un ligero parecido a Draco...

-La verdad Kristy, no estoy molesto contigo sino con mis hermanas no, puedo creer que traten de esa forma a su propia familia

- ¿A su propia familia?

- de hecho si

- de que hablas

- miren chicos la verdad es que ella también es prima de Lizer y sus Hermanas, aun que aun dudo que tenga trascendencia a nuestro linaje familiar

-también yo tengo esa duda... Kim

-Solo para despejar un poco su duda chicas ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes o sus familias así como mis hermanas y yo no estamos relacionados con ustedes.-esto ultmimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Hermione y los hermanos Wesasley.

- o no esto no puede ser cierto…

- de que hablas kristin

- la luna….

- ¿Qué?

- miren la luna

- por los antiguos guardianes el halo rojo ha aparecido.

- y eso que tiene que ver

- cuando el halo rojo aparece alrededor de la luna mi querida primita, los poderes de los vampiros aumentan drásticamente

**Vampiros en Hogwarts**

- y si mal no recuerdo es la única situación en que Li no puede contener la maldición de…

- Te refieres… ¿A la maldición de Mi padre?

- Rouse, ¿a que hora llegaste?

- llegue tres segundos depuse de que Kristin al igual que el resto de los muchachos.

- entonces Li es un Vampiro

- si y no…

- que quieres decir con eso

- El es un vampiro claro esta pero también es un Lycan.

- disculpa la interrupción pero que es un Lycan.

- y se supone que el profesor Snape les impartió una clase sobre el tema

- bueno esta bien… saben que es un licántropo.

-claro - contesto Hermione- Un licántropo es un hombre lobo los que han sabido de ellos relatan que se transforman bajo la influencia de la luna llena y no reconocen a ninguno de sus conocidos cuando esto sucede…

- excelente primita se nota que estudias bastante; ahora déjenme decirles lo que es un Lycan… Un Lycan es un hechicero o una persona que se transforma en hombre lobo a voluntad tal como lo hacen los sacerdotes Celtas: los Druidas la diferencia entre un Lycan y un licántropo es que el Lycan tiene vagos recuerdos de sus amigos y seres queridos es decir no pierde la conciencia….

- gracias por esta informaron tan útil que ignorábamos

- Pero donde esta Li

-creo que en el bosque pero mas bien creo que ha ido a buscar una victima para

-¿y tu eres?

-mi nombre es Ann Rouse Darkar y soy la hija de la persona que lo convirtió a el en vampiro

-pero si Tu padre murió no debería ser libre mi hermano de la maldición

- podría decirse que si Cristal, pero fue tu hermano quien mato a mi padre para liberarme de la mazmorra donde me tenia encerrada… pero

- ese pero ya no me gusto

-Exactamente… porque ese pero implica que tu hermano asimilo los poderes y el aura de mi padre y esa es la causa de que el vampiro que se aloja tras su otra personalidad se vuelva incontrolable bajo la influencia de la luna roja, ya que esta aumenta las habilidades y la sed de sangre de un vampiro…de modo que solo queda preguntarnos que resultara dela influencia de la luna roja al rey de los vampiros…

- pero por que a ti no te afecta

- claro que me afecta al igual que a Gabriel pero eso afecta mas a Li que a nosotras por el aura de mi padre por eso es que como ya les decía ha salido de control y nuestro problema no es solo que tal vez ataque a algunos alumnos si no que también las habilidades del Lycan y el vampiro se hayan combinado es decir que el no solo posee ahora una fuerza sobrenatural sino que también pose una velocidad inimaginable…

- La ventaja que tenemos es que no hicimos caso al mensaje de tu hermano, Gabriel y el resto de las estrellas venimos al visualizar la primera marca…

+ menciono un chico moreno de ojos y cabello oscuro.

- ahora que ya saben a lo que nos enfrentamos les gustaría ayudarnos...

- claro

- chicos tenemos ventaja la barrea esta en su sitio lo cual quiere decir que Li no podrá salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- claro amenos que pueda manipular su propia aura y use el aura del guardián en lugar de la del vampiro de ese modo puede evadir los hechizos de la barrera y el custodio logrando entrar y salir de aquí como le plazca.

-les tengo malas noticias

- de que hablas Kris

- antes de que se fuera a su tour mundial el me dijo que había aprendido a controlar su aura y que eso en conjunto de el don del druida le había permitido suprimir la maldición del hombre lobo provocada por Greybak

- en ese caso si estamos en grandes problemas

- lo encontré…

- que dices Nao…

- que dijiste y mas importante aun, quien eres…

- bueno, soy aprendiz de uno de los dragones por lo cual pertenezco a la orden del dragón mi nombre es Nahomy Grail y se supone que soy la profesora del arte de las sombras pero tuve un pequeño problema por lo cual no pude llegar a tiempo, de hecho soy el vinculo entre los dragones y la orden estelar…

- dices que sabes donde esta, Nao

- claro, en la sima de la torre de astronomía

- nos llevara bastante tiempo llegar

- ojala buckbik estuviera aquí

- no es necesario un hipogrifo cuando conoces el conjuro correcto

-vengan acérquense

- que vas a hacer

- exactamente lo mismo que hizo mi hermano para llevarlos del bosque al colegió

+ todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de la chica la cual unía sus manos formando una especie de cruz con las palmas de sus manos y una ves que el resto de los chicos que se encontraban con ella formaron el circulo, ella pronuncio….

-_¡Transleit donus yidar!_

+ Al instante apareció un círculo alrededor de todos ellos y en el centro del círculo se visualizaba un extraño emblema el cual brillo intensamente y todos ellos desaparecieron del bosque reapareciendo instantáneamente en la cima de la torre donde se encontraba el profesor D´Allemberth.

- miren quien será esa chica que esta con el

- ¡es Parvaty!

- eso será

- si es la flauta de cristal,

- Que es eso

- la flauta de cristal es una reliquia muy extraña hecha de un cristal muy especial que solo se encuentra en las cuevas del interior de las montañas del Valle eirden La cual produce que cualquier bestia se calme en otras palabras les produce somnolencia…

- pero como es que ella la tiene

- por que no le preguntamos parece que tu hermano esta realmente dormido

- dormido no… el esta inmóvil

+ Todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde al parecer se encontraba Parvaty y al llegar….

- hay algo que deseo preguntarte

- si es sobre la flauta el fue quien me la entrego dijo que me serviría de mucho si en alguna ocasión llegaba a ser atacada por alguna bestia.

- el Joven profesor comenzaba a despertar aun tenia los ojos rojos como si estuviesen llenos de sangre, sus pupilas azules resaltaban y al ponerse en pie lo único que logro decir fue:

- Lo siento, y muchas gracias Alice…

-no tienes nada que agradecer

Capitulo11: Las maldiciones desconocidas

- Buenas tardes, chicos es un placer estar con ustedes, el día de hoy trabajare con ustedes debido a que el profesor D´Allembert tubo que salir del colegio, algunos ya me conocen pero no esta demás que les mencione mi nombre, bien mi nombre es Alise Creemson y durante esta practica veremos la forma de usar las maldiciones del antiguo arte mágico es decir aprenderán a emplear las maldiciones mas temidas por los hechiceros del mundo antiguo, las cuales son desconocidas para el ministerio de magia.

- díganme, conocen ya los efectos de la maldición cruciatos…- menciono una chica de tez clara y ojos color gris-

- claro

- bien ahora veremos el conjuro del cual proviene, es decir comenzaremos por la maldición de la tortura perpetua, esta es invocada al pronunciar la frase: Kiokara kiosen, se le llama maldición o maleficio de tortura perpetua ya que el efecto que produce similar ala maldición cruciatos pero un poco mas potente el cual aumenta con cada blandir de la varita y no termina hasta no realizar un conjuro simple tal como: finite, finite incantatem o simplemente disae

- les mostrare el efecto que produce pero por favor no lo usen contra ustedes o algún otro alumno.

- esta bien

- Carl, acércate por favor, necesito tu ayuda

+ El chico se acerco al centro del aula en la que se encontraban y entonces la chica le apunto con su varita _y pronuncio:_

_- ¡Kiokara kiosen!_

+ Al instante el joven cayó al suelo donde estuvo revolcándose por un largo tiempo hasta que la chica lo señalo nuevamente con su varita y pronuncio:

- _¡Liverity!_

+ Al instante el chico recupero el sentido y se puso de nuevo en pie, el sudor recorría su rostro

- auch, prefiero cualquier castigo por mis errores salvo ser el conejillo de indias en una practica.

- ven por que les digo que esta maldición es la antecesora del maleficio Cruciatos

- eso fue realmente cruel incluso mas que la ves que el profesor Mody nos mostró el maleficio cruciatos.

- se los dije este maleficio es el antecesor de aquel que conocen como uno de los tres imperdonables y es algo así como diez veces mas potente que este.

-Yiameiru souflin, o mejor dicho el maleficio de inversión, este es bastante peligroso el realizarlo ya que debemos conocer perfectamente las habilidades de nuestro oponente y asegurarnos de que nos conozca lo menos posible ya que lo que este maleficio realiza es invertir nuestras habilidades. Es decir si yo lo aplicara por ejemplo contra Lizer el volvería a su naturaleza humana siendo aun el Magnifico Hechicero que siempre ha sido, sin embargo yo me volvería una vampiresa y obtendría todas las habilidades que el posee incluyendo todos y cada uno de sus poderes

- wow

- continuemos, el siguiente será el maleficio….

+ En ese momento aparece un joven de ojos azules y tomando por sorpresa ala chica que enseñaba tanto a algunos de los miembros del club Slug, como a los miembros del E.D

- ¡Rensifi_ daio¡_

- quizás no sea el mas mortal de todos pero es el que mayor sufrimiento causa.

- ¡Li! - Pronuncio Parvaty-

+ El chico asintió y continúo con la explicación

- este conjuro es el peor ya que se utiliza comúnmente para paralizar a una persona y obligarla a ver como son torturados sus amigos, es bien sabido que nosotros también sentimos algo del dolor que causan a nuestros amigos y familiares pero bajo la influencia de esta maldición este sentimiento es aumentado al mas alto rango soportable para la persona victima de el e incluso llega a causarle un estado de locura irreversible.

_-¡Finite!_

Al instante la joven tutora del grupo fue liberada

- Alice, gracias por tu ayuda a partir de aquí yo me haré cargo, tomate un des canso y ve a que te revisen ya sea la Señora Pomfrey o mi hermana, ya que este ultimo conjuro suele provocar ligeras secuelas….

+ La chica salió en busca de su amiga o la enfermera del colegio

- Los siguientes dos y los últimos conjuros que les mostrare el día de hoy no son considerados maldiciones en si pero si acarrean un gran riesgo debido a que nadie esta cien por ciento seguro de lo que sucederá al conjurarlos y algo mas si realmente quieren probar los diversos efectos que producen, deberán olvidar el uso de sus varitas.

- ¿Pero …. Que?

- podría decirse que a partir de aquí veremos algunos conjuros que pertenecen al arte antiguo, por lo que iniciaremos nuestro adiestramiento a manos libres los dos últimos conjuros que practicaremos hoy se efectúan simplemente con un giro de la mano y pronunciar las palabras ya sea Ícaro o Yisel

- bien, ahora retirémonos a concluir lo que hayamos dejado pendiente o disfrutar de un merecido descanso

- vaya eso fue algo bastante extraño

- si pero ahora conocemos algo que pueden usar en nuestra contra y conocemos el modo de defendernos contra ello

- además aun no son conocidas por el ministerio eso quiere decir que son considerados simples conjuros no

- aun así es magia negra

- Tienes razón hermione todo lo que se les mostró a excepción de los dos últimos conjuros es magia negra, por lo cual llego el momento de que conozcan el conjuro de inversión.

- el conjuro de que…

-De inversión, este tiene dos aplicaciones todo depende de la forma en que es empleado, la primera consiste en que el conjuro o hechizo con el que se nos ataque tenga el efecto opuesto al que realmente debería ser y el segundo consiste en realizar algo similar a lo que ocurre con la habilidad de deflexión, la diferencia es que con el conjuro inversus solo devuelven el conjuro o hechizo a quien lo efectuó y con la habilidad ustedes deciden el nuevo objetivo de este.

- sorprendente y yo que creí que realmente no sabias mucho sobre esto

- bueno creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, una cosa mas los conjuros Ícaro y Yisel pueden usarlos en cualquier momento con o sin el empleo de la varita pero el resto no los usen fuera de este lugar y sin la supervisión de Kristin, Ro, Alice o yo

- esta bien

- bien disfruten de lo que queda de tiempo libre antes de sus próximas clases

_**Más mentiras en el PROFETA**_

Las labores del día ya habían avanzado bastante, tanto que a los alumnos y maestros ya solo les restaban las clases de la tarde se encontraban todos en el gran comedor esperando que la comida fuese servida, el correo llegaba para algunos alumnos y entre este la copia diaria del profeta de Hermione, la cual traería una gran sorpresa para todo el colegio, algo que seria mejor que siguiera siendo un secreto, Por fortuna la copia de Hermione, era la única que se enviaba a Hogwarts.

- chicos miren esto

+Harry, Ginny y Ron se acercaron a Hermione y comenzaron la lectura del artículo.

Historia de un joven profesor

Por Rita skeeter

_**Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo el Colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts caería tan bajo como para contratar a un joven de tan solo diecinueve años como profesor para una de las asignaturas mas importantes para toda la comunidad mágica en nuestros tiempos, tal como lo escuchan mis amados lectores el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tiene solamente 19 años de edad y eso no es todo una de mis mas confiables fuentes quien prefiere ser resguardada bajo el velo del anonimato, afirma que el joven profesor es un amante de la magia Tenebrosa, y esta misma persona me a contado que hasta hace apenas unos meses el joven profesor D´Allemberth era uno de los lideres del grupo de magos rebeldes conocido como Los crow, el Cual es el grupo mas temido entre los magos de la región norte del mundo, que es lo que lo habrá traído hasta nuestra querida comunidad mágica, tal vez sea la idea que todos tenemos sobre el niño que vivió y el joven solo quiere traicionar de nuevo a los que confían en el y a los que ahora se consideran sus amigos cuando lo que realmente busca es formar una alianza entre los Crow y el que no debe ser nombrado para des pues combatir entre ellos para decidir quien gobernara en su totalidad nuestro mundo mágico, y me refiero a todas las comunidades mágicas no solo ala nuestra**_

- Ahora si que Rita Skeeter, ha sobre pasado todo, miren lo que dice de nuestro profesor

- esperen, aun hay mas

_**Y esto no es todo podría decirse que el broche de oro de todo esto es que siguiendo ordenes de un tal Zarlak (líder supremo del siniestro grupo Los Crow ) el joven secuaz y mano derecha de este mago oscuro dio muerte a sangre fría a su supuesta novia Karen Sindet y a una de sus do,s Hermanas la señorita Geibriell D´Allemberth y la seoritañorita Cristal D´Allemberth; un muy querido pésame a los familiares y amigos de estas chicas, claro que esta que omitiendo al Joven hechicero oscuro, ojala y hubiese sido confinado a lo que el chico que entreviste llamo la dimensión oscura, el mismo me relato que este sitio es una prisión para magos mucho mas temible que nuestra prisión de Azcaban y un millón de dementotes juntos, además de ser un lugar sin retorno **_

+ Justo en ese instante el Profesor D´Allemberth y sus dos Hermanas pasaban cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor y Li alcanzo a leer un poco del articulo después Voltio hacia su hermana y comento.

- Y bien Allis que se siente ser acecinada a sangre fía por tu propio hermano

- La verdad no lo se pero te lo diré en cuanto lo descubra

+ dos de los tres hermanos D´Allemberth rieron, pero el joven profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se mostraba algo triste y ala vez furioso

- como se atreve esa arpía a decir que yo…. Que yo asesine a Kari, todavía que arriesgo mi propia vida y la armonía de lo que queda de mi familia y ese inútil me acusa de acecinar a su hermana, cuando realmente fue el quien lo hizo, Todavía tengo las cicatrises de ese enfrentamiento, ojala y ese estupido se cuide por que si yo he de matar a alguien esa persona seria únicamente el.

- cálmate Li, no es para tanto nosotros sabemos lo que paso recuerda que también estuvimos ahí.

- veamos lo que dice al final nuestra querida mentirosa Skeeter.

+los chicos volvieron al articulo

_**En esta historia hay bastante tela de donde cortar por lo cual les recomiendo comprar un ejemplar de mi nuevo y muy pronto renombrado libro La siniestra historia de un mago solitario **_

+ Para cuando llegaron a este punto del artículo, el joven Profesor ya se había retirado del gran comedor

- chicos por favor si no quieren conocer el lado mas oscuro de mi hermano no le recuerden lo que dice ese articulo

-Esta bien pero hay algo que nos gustaría saber

- OK, díganme

- quien es la persona a la que se refería tu hermano con ese estupido

- recuerdan el ataque al tren cuando venían para el colegio

- claro.

- el chico que ataco a li en el vagón cuando llegaste Hermione, lo recuerdas

- si y todos lo vimos, cuando lo ataco Hermione, se le deslizo la capucha y pudimos ver su rostro

- ese sujeto era el hermano de la novia de Li su nombre es Arlley sindet

- debe ser un completo demonio mira que acecinar a su propia hermana….que ni se te ocurra intentarlo eh Ron - comento Ginny

- de que hablas Ginny nunca haría eso mama me torturaría y no quiero pensar en lo que Harry llegaría a hacerme. - argumento Ron en un tono algo temeroso-

_**- **_Vaya lo mismo hizo con Dumbledor y Li no necesito estar muerto

- de que hablas Hermione

- de nada importante, solo de la nueva publicación de mentiras de nuestra querida señorita Skeeter.

-Miren parece que aun hay algo interesante en el profeta…

- de que hablas Luna

+ La chica tomo el ejemplar del Profeta y comenzó a leer

Vampiros en el colegio de magia

Por rita skeeter

_**Parece ser que ala Profesora Minerva McGonagall ya no le interesa mucho la seguridad de los alumnos; el fin de semana pasado una fuente confiable nos ha asegurado que en el colegio sean infiltrado nada mas y nada menos que tres Vampiros y estos conviven con los alumnos y profesores sin que ellos se den cuenta nadie sabe quienes sean los otros dos pero me han informado que uno de ellos se hace pasar por profesor aun que no estoy segura de esto mis sospechas me llevan ala joven y nueva profesora Gabriell D´Allemberth que otras siniestras sorpresas nos ocultaran este trío de Hermanos, que al parecer les llama la atención el siniestro arte de la magia tenebrosa y convivir entre las peores bestias del mundo mágico. **_

-Esa periodista mediocre solo se la pasa hablando mal de las personas que intentan ayudarnos.

- Pero esta ves tiene razón en algo, ya que si hay tres vampiros dentro de la escuela.

- ojala y no cause el mismo revuelo que lo del profesor Lupin

- nadie creerá estas palabras ya que este ejemplar esta hechizado

- que un muy buen amigo me hizo el favor

- pero porque nosotros lo vimos

- chicos el truco es que solo pueden ver el primer articulo

- entonces porque pudimos ver nosotros los dos

- me declaro culpable

- Cristal,

- si, yo des hice la ilusión que pusimos en el diario para que ustedes pudieran leer eso, pero me asegure de hacerlo al entrar en esta aula.

Capitulo12: La leyenda de los siete dragones

-Aprovechando que estamos la mayoría que les parece si les cuento una pequeña historia mientras llegan los demás

- esta bien

_**- hace muchos años, en el tiempo en que la magia elemental surgió y algunos magos y hechiceros comenzaba a dividirse en tribus o pequeños grupos según el elemento sobre el que tenían cierto nivel de control, llegando a ser un total de siete tribus, los lideres o custodios de estas se fueron en un viaje para aprender mas sobre sus habilidades y así poder ayudar mejor a sus respectivas tribus en cierto momento sus caminos se cruzaron y comenzaron a apoyarse entre ellos durante su largo camino forjaron una alianza entre las siete comunidades poco a poco sus pasos comenzaban a llevarlos por diferentes caminos y comenzaron a encontrarse uno a uno con extraña especie de dragón el cual poseía una habilidad para manejar el mismo elemento que estos magos o hechiceros y otras diversa habilidades mágicas entre ellos, mientras tanto en las comunidades que estos antiguos magos habían dejado, algunos de los miembros de estas de las diversas tribus se habían separado de las mismas y con la combinación entre ellos surgió lo que la antigua magia elemental llama elementos compuestos o secundarios entre algunos de ellos surgieron La luz, la oscuridad y la sombra. **_

_**Mucho tiempo después comenzó el auge de la magia que ahora conocen ustedes y ahí fue cuando en otra parte del mundo dentro del territorio que ahora es América apareció un joven prodigio de la magia natural, la cual ahora es conocida como magia elemental, este joven era sumamente tímido, pero eso no limitaba su sed de aprendizaje; se esmero tanto que logro especializarse en tres de los nueve elementos que existían en ese tiempos**_.

- Transcurrido un par de años ese joven se mudo a lo que ahora es la casa que ahora es la sede de la orden del fénix donde yo lo conocí y conviví con el hasta el punto de volverme su aprendiz desde el momento en que me volví su discípulo, el y su hija se convirtieron en mi familia puesto que yo no sabia en donde se encontraban mis hermanas.

- Un par de meses después Cri y yo nos enteramos que nuestro hermano estaba en un lugar cercano a una extraña construcción que parecía ser una casa un poco rara

- ¿la madriguera?

- así es Gynni

- y fue ahí donde decidimos pasar nuestro tiempo de estudiantes en las diferentes escuelas de magia que sabíamos existían, mientras Lizer decidió viajar por el mundo y dedicarse a su entrenamiento mágico a su modo, creo estuvo en dos ocasiones en Hogwarts tiempo durante el cual se rumora estuvo en las cuatro casas.

- sorprendente, entonces…

- si eso es verdad, que estuve en las cuatro casas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ahí lo pase entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- entonces no solo conoces la magia elemental

- tienes razón, conozco mas que solo la magia natura, elemental, la que ahora ustedes estudian y la necro magia.

-entonces es por eso que ellos querían reclutarte

- Tal vez, aun que yo pienso que por lo que quieren reclutarme es por algo que ustedes leyeron en el articulo de Skeeter.

- de que hablas

- Eso que ahí esta escrito es verdad, yo fui uno de los mas temidos magos tenebrosos he incluso fue desde una edad mas corta que la que tenia Riddle cuando desidio convertirse en Lord Voldemor.

Capitulo 13: La legendaria vara de Endrino

^ Las clases apenas comenzaban en el último día antes de un merecido fin de semana todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases, pero un profesor no estaba presente; Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras,

-Buen día chicos- menciono una chica de ojos grises y tez clara.

- buenos días - contestaron los alumnos-

-disculpe la intromisión, tal vez no me corresponda pero… ¿podría decirnos donde se encuentra el profesor D´ Allembert?

- Aun no es el momento de que lo sepan, pero pronto tendrán la respuesta a su pregunta.

Bien chicos daremos un repaso sobre lo que han estado hablando con el profesor D´Allemberth y daremos por terminado este interesante tema. Bien según lo que me han comentado estaban tratando el tema de los vampiros

- a si es

- bien cerraremos este interesante tema hablando sobre los incubo, súcubo y tan mencionado Day woker.

- Esta sin duda es una de las más famosas clases de vampiros, la forma masculina del súcubo; el incubo es uno de los dos tipos de vampiro clasificados como vampiros energéticos.

Las antiguas historias europeas relatan que este tipo de vampiro, posee una apariencia fantasmal, también comentan que solía visitara mujeres durante la moche y atormentarlas en sus sueños posee todas las características del vampiro común, también se comenta que cada noche visita a sus victimas para así drenarles su fuerza vital y la energía de sus cuerpos mediante el deseo (sexual extremo) generalmente se les ha encontrado en comunidades gitanas

-en verdad esto es verdad

- nadie lo sabe esto es algo similar a lo que esta en sus libros al igual que lo que les comentare sobre el súcubo, lo único que puedo asegurarles es que tanto el incubo como el súcubo se alimentan de la energía de las persona; continuemos….

…. Súcubo: o mejor dicho la contra parte femenina del Incubo al igual que este es un vampiro europeo según las antiguas leyendas se alimenta de energía y la forma de alimentarse es teniendo contacto con la victima obviamente al igual que el incubo también lo hace mediante el deseo sexual.

Y tanto ellos como los íncubos pueden asumir la apariencia de otras personas. A menudo visitan ala misma victima más de una vez. Las victimas de estas dos clases de vampiro experimentan las visitas como si de un sueño se tratara_._

Day Walker/ Day woker

Se creía anterior mente que la cualidad distintiva de este peligroso vampiro era solamente de la familia real, es decir solamente del rey de los vampiros, su esposa y descendientes, su nivel de peligrosidad es de los más altos, debido a que posee la habilidad de deflectar la luz motivo por el cual puede volverse invisible y caminar a la luz del día sin ser afectado en lo mas mínimo ellos son también conocidos como los hipnotistas mas poderosos.

+ la clase termino y todos los alumnos se de los dos últimos cursos se retiraron de las aulas de clases para pasear unos momentos, mientras algunos otros platicaban entre ellos, pero no Harry y algunos de sus amigos ya que aprovecharían esas dos horas libres, para practicar un poco en la sala de los requerimientos donde ya alguien les esperaba, aun cuando ellos lo ignoraban; Alice impartiría la siguiente clase que correspondía al profesor D´Allemberth, mientras el practicaba con Harry y sus amigos, para cuando ellos entraron escucharon una voz conocida con un tono algo extraño.

- justo a tiempo verdad

- hola Li, te puedo hacer una pregunta- menciono Hermione -

- que te parece si mejor la contesto sin que debas mencionarla- respondió el joven

+ Todos se acercaron al joven, quien les mostro un antiguo libro

- antes de que alguien diga algo les diré este libro tiene que ver con algo que ustedes ya experimentaron anteriormente me refiero a que habla de algo similar a una de las famosas reliquias de la muerte….

- de que hablas - dijeron todos sorprendidos-

- me refiero a la ya conocida vara de sauco

-Te refieres a…

+ intento decir Harry pero el joven lo interrumpió

- si hablo de la de eso exactamente Harry, pero esto también es algo un poco diferente…

+el joven abrió el libro y comenzó la lectura del mismo

_La legendaria vara de Endrino_

_(Fracción)_

_Mientras el mundo mágico enfrentaba una guerra, en una región apartada apareció misteriosamente un trozo de madera de Endrino con la apariencia de una varita mágica, los grandes expertos en elaboración de varitas la examinaron a fondo pero ninguno de ellos pudo determinar cual era el núcleo que esta extraña reliquia poseía_

_Tiempo des pues cuando un joven mago se dirigía a adquirir su varita, cuando el entro en el establecimiento misteriosamente la caja que contenía la varita salió del estante y se dirigió hacia el chico quien desde ese momento se convirtió en su portador, el chico salió del establecimiento después de haber concretado un trato con el encargado; el tiempo paso y este joven mago se convirtió en u formidable hechicero, su varita no le había defraudado en ninguna ocasión y creyó que era algo sumamente extraño incluso mas que lo que había ocurrido el día que había adquirido su varita, la comunidad mágica de ese entonces lo reconoció de tal modo que fue nombrado como uno de los nueve guardianes de la magia desde ese momento muchos magos quisieron convertirse en sus discípulos y ala vez muchos otros lo envidiaron tanto; que incluso llegaron a planear matarlo para obtener lo que ya se conocía como la vara guardián, lo que ellos no sabían es que esta extraña reliquia no actuaba como una vara normal, motivo por el cual aunque fuera arrebatada de las manos de su portador ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera tomarla en sus manos._

_Tiempo después esta misteriosa varita volvió a extraviarse y nadie sabe en donde se encuentra, muchos dicen que esta pequeña reliquia hecha de madera de endrino es tan poderosa que ninguna otra puede oponerse a ella ni siquiera la famosa varita de sauco la cual es también conocida como la vara de la muerte._

_Existen muchas coincidencias en la vida real sobre esta historia por lo cual muchos hemos llegado a pensar que esto es realmente verídico, motivo por el cual muchos hemos viajado en busca de esta varita, aun cuando no sabemos a ciencia cierta si lo que se dice: que solo obedecerá a su legitimo heredero sea verdad. _

_- _Ojala esa vara existiera y pudiéramos tener acceso aella- menciono rápidamente Ron

- mis queridos amigos permítanme decirles que ese relato es verídico la vara de endrino existe aunque no se sepa quien fue su creador o quien fue el ultimo en tenerla en sus manos

- a donde quieres llegar con esto Li - menciono rápidamente Parvaty

- bien, la vara existe y aunque el relato dice que nadie sabe donde se encuentra, me temo que debo decirles que si hay alguien que conoce el paradero de la vara de endrino, hace tiempo yo encontré el contenedor de esta reliquia al parecer con ella dentro, en ese momento no tenia idea de que podría contener, pero aun asi tome la pequeña caja y se la entregue a una amiga mía para que la guardara, aun que lo que hemos escuchado en el relato es muy poca información sobre esto, también me entere que esta vara solo reaccionara en las manos de la persona que la haya heredado, o en las de alguien a quien el legitimo portador la haya entregado en sus manos , así que pienso probar esa teoría.

- y como piensas hacer eso

- Ya lo veras Harry ; Ginny, me permites la caja que te entregue la segunda vez que nos vimos.

- claro, dijo la chica - entregando a su joven amigo una pequeña y extraña caja de plata

+ El joven la tomo en sus manos y en ese momento un resplandor blanco cubrió la caja, el la abrió inmediatamente y esta desapareció al instante, dejando en sus manos una varita de aproximadamente treinta y siete centímetros, el la reconoció e inmediatamente dijo:

- madera de endrino, treinta y siete centímetros y el mas extraño núcleo: sangre de quimera, nervio de corazón de dragón, veneno y polvo del aguijón de manticora, cabello de veela y lo mas extraño en el mundo mágico: la lagrima de una sirena

Sin duda alguna esta es la legendaria vara de endrino.

- como puedes estar tan seguro

- comprobémoslo entonces, porque no me atacan todos al mismo tiempo y yo uso solo esta vara que tengo en mis manos para protegerme y conjuros simples que posiblemente también ustedes conozcan.

- Desacuerdo- dijeron todos al unisonó

+ Los miembros del E.D atacaron al profesor, quien no necesito más que blandir la varita que se encontraba en sus manos para defenderse.

- creo que ahora es mi turno… _¡ventiss!_

+ una vez pronunciadas estas palabras una gran ventisca se produjo arrojando a los miembros del E.D lo más lejos posible dentro del misterioso cuarto donde se encontraban.

- Valla que es poderosa,

- bueno una ves que aprendes a manejar el aura cualquier hechizo o conjuro puede ser así o quizá mas poderoso, incluso sin necesidad de la varita.

- si esta en verdad es lo que aparenta desde cuando la tenias Li

- desde que inicie a mostrar vestigios de que era un mago, mi padre me la dio, diciéndome que la ultima persona que la había tocado había sido mi bisabuelo Godric, aun que no se si eso sea cierto, también ignoro lo que me contaron sobre su batalla con el bis abuelo Salazar, tal vez no sabían sobre la leyenda; pero mi padre me dijo en una ocasión que ellos combatieron por que el bisabuelo Salazar quería apoderarse de la varita.

Capitulo 14: El ministro de magia más joven de todos los tiempos

Des pues de un breve tiempo sin noticias algo un poco raro apareció en el profeta

- chicos miren esto

- ¿de que hablas Hermione?

- de este articulo miren

˜ _**El ministro de magia más joven de los tiempos **_

_**Minerva Twailot**_

_**Valla novedad que se ha presentado a nuestra comunidad mágica, la verdad es realmente sorprendente que nuestro nuevo ministro de magia sea realmente tan joven como lo aparenta.**_

_**Aun que también es una gran sorpresa que este joven mago fuese miembro de un grupo de jóvenes que apoyaba a los aurores de la región en donde vivía anterior mente…**_

_**Lo que verdaderamente es un gran misterio es la razón por la cual nuestro querido ex ministro Cornelius Fudge ha renunciado a su cargo antes de concluir su periodo como ministro de magia. **_

- ¿que hacen chicos?

-leyendo el profeta

- hay algo interesante

- si, la noticia principal; habla sobre el nuevo ministro de magia y para nuestra sorpresa, no fue redactada por Skeeter.

- y bien que dicen de nuestro nuevo ministro

- pues solo que es muy joven y que al parecer formaba

- claro… formaba parte de un grupo que se dedica al apoyo de la comunidad, mágica, le fascinaba sobre todo ayudar a los aurores y a las autoridades,

Si no me equivoco podría decir que el nombre de la persona en ese artículo es Mark Tuduot.

- Como hiciste eso…

- bueno conozco al Mark, podría decir que mejor que su propia familia, aunque es muy bueno que el articulo no haya sido escrito por Rita Skeeter

- Por que dices eso

- por que de haber sido así, le hubiera ido peor que a mi en cuanto al articulo

- ¿de que hablas?

- la verdad no debería decirlo, pero es necesario que lo sepan se los diré solo a ustedes pero será en nuestra próxima reunión especial (dijo el joven a Harry y sus amigos en un leve susurro)

- estaremos esperando ese momento

+dicho esto el joven profesor se retiro y los chicos continuaron leyendo el profeta

_**Dolores Umbridge: un mortifago más**_

_**Dorian Streilish**_

_**Gracias a la intervención de un muy confiable amigo mío a quien a veces he recurrido por ayuda aun antes de volverme parte del equipo de escritores que tiene nuestro querido DIARIO EL PROFETA me he enterado de algo que real mente **__**Dolores Jane Umbridge, Viceministra durante el tiempo del ministro **__**Cornelius Oswald Fudge**__ era realmente una doble agente pues hemos llegado a descubrir que ella y algunos otros miembros del ministerio se encargaban de engañar a nuestro querido ministro Cornelius Fudge siguiendo ordenes del tan mencionado señor tenebroso aunque no dudo que en estos momentos y después de todo lo que ha sufrido después de lo acontecido con un grupo de centauros siga buscando la forma de continuar filtrando información hacia los oídos del señor tenebroso en verdad es un gran alivio que aquella ocasión en la que logro tomar el puesto de uno de los famosos directores de Hogwarts (Albus __**Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**__) no haya durado demasiado tiempo; Valla farsante resulto ser esta respetada figura del ministerio habrá alguien cometido un error tan grave como para permitirle llegar a tan alto puesto dentro del ministerio…._

_**Que estén bien lectores…espero seguir escribiendo para ustedes….**_

_**-**_ Valla noticia, creo que ya era hora de que alguien revelara al mundo quien es real mente Umbridge

- si eso creo

+ Mientras tanto en la puerta principal del castillo

- señor ministro es un placer saludarle, disculpe mi intromisión pero que es lo que lo ha traído a Hogwarts

-Profesora McGonagall, es un verdadero placer estar ante usted nuevamente, el motivo que me ha traído hasta su escuela es uno de sus Profesores

- Pero

-No se preocupe no pienso causarle problemas al colegio, si no todo lo contrario además de devolverle un favor a mi viejo amigo Lizer D´Allemberth

-no se preocupe si desea su ayuda el profesor puede acompañarle ya que por una gran fortuna tengo a dos profesores en esa asignatura

- y Muy buenos dentro de esa área si me permite decirlo

-Pase usted señor ministro, puede esperar al profesor en mi oficina para que puedan hablar en privado

- no hay problema profesora puede ser incluso aquí mismo no es nada muy importante

- esta bien

+ La directora se encamino hacia el gran comedor y el ministro fue tras ella

- ahí esta el, señor ministro, justo en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Gracias Profesora McGonagall

+ La directora se retiro del lugar dejando al joven ministro delante de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- hola lobo, como has estado

- baya por fin sales de debajo de la tierra topo, o, lo siento creo que ya no debo llamarte así

- no te preocupes si eres tu no hay ningún problema

- y ,a, que debo adjudicar este honor señor ministro

- quiero que seas parte de mi mas confiable grupo de colaboradores

- Por los antiguos nueve de que rayos hablas

+ para este momento ya muchos habían salido del cuarto a excepción de los miembros del E.D

- Li se muy bien que eres un experto tanto en el área de las artes oscuras, la necro magia y todo tipo de magia defensiva sin olvidarnos de la magia elemental.

De no ser por ti yo no estaría hoy aquí ni con el puesto que tengo aun que estoy seguro de que nuestros recientes empleos están a la inversa mí estimado tutor.

- no es así Mark, estas en el lugar que te mereces, al igual que yo.

-pero Li

- Pero nada, si quieres mi ayuda, sabes que cuentas con ella, pero por lo que mas quieras no desprecies las oportunidades que se acercan a ti, y no digas que no mereces esto, sabes mejor que nadie que lo mío siempre ha sido enseñar lo poco que se y viajar demasiado

- en ese caso permíteme seguir apoyando al grupo tal como antes lo hacia

+ Al decir esto el chico se descubrió el brazo derecho y todos los miembros de Ejercito de Dumbledor pudieron apreciar la marca, la cual era exactamente idéntica a la que había sido convocada desde Hogwarts hace tiempo, transcurridos algunos minutos el profesor D´Allemberth mostro su ante brazo el cual parecía no tener marca alguna inmediatamente aparecieron la estrella y el dragón.

- bien mi querido amigo, me gustaría que me apoyaras de una forma muy especial

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- me gustaría que fueras parte del equipo de profesores de la Academia de Aurores

- ya lo comentaste con el resto de los chicos me imagino

- así es

-ya te han dado su respuesta

- No todos

- te parece si te doy la mía al finalizar este curso

- no hace falta, ya me imagino cual es, pero como tienes un compromiso previo a mi petición…

- así es Mark

- bien entonces reabriré la academia cuando tu estés libre para integrarte, mientras tanto el único grupo que se encuentra en estudiando ahora podrá graduarse, y evaluaremos a los profesores actuales.

- estas loco

- pero no mas que tu Lizer

- espero nos veamos pronto

- si el destino lo quiere, así será

- hasta luego….

+ Se despidió el joven ministro de magia y después de eso se retiro del colegio, poco tiempo después los alumnos comenzaban con sus clases nuevamente después de un merecido refrigerio.

La mayoría de los miembros del E.D tenían un tiempo libre después de la clase que seguía al refrigerio. Tiempo que aprovecharían para reunirse de nuevo con el ahora equipo hechiceros que habían decidido ayudarles solo a ellos y escuchar lo que el joven D´Allemberth tenia que decir sobre el nuevo ministro de magia.

-Todo comenzó cuando cursaba el segundo grado aquí en Hogwarts, era momento de la visita a Hogsmade, todos los demás alumnos se dispersaron, hacia los diversos establecimientos del lugar, pero no el pequeño y rebelde de Lizer, quien se dirigió a las afueras de hogsmade, ahí encontró a otro chico al parecer de su edad quien torturaba a una pequeña ave; al parecer un halcón….

+ El chico se mostro un poco triste al decir esto y al final esbozo una sonrisa a sus amigos…

- ¿Esa pequeña ave de la que hablas es acaso Slai?

- así es Hermione, hablo de mi pequeño amigo al cual tu ya conoces…; Continuando con la historia... tome al pequeño halcón en mis manos y lo lleve conmigo al colegio, una ves ahí, invertí parte de mi tiempo libre en ayudarle a sanar, antes de que finalmente sanara, me percate de algo sumamente extraño.

-¿a que te refieres?- cuestiono Ginny

- no, esa pequeña ave no era un halcón, si no un fénix que poseía la apariencia de un halcón, una vez que la pequeña ave se recupero, me escabullí fuera del castillo para liberarlo, pero al supuestamente liberarlo, cada que me daba la vuelta para regresar al castillo el volvía y no se detenía hasta posarse en mi hombro, desde entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y me ha acompañado de ahí hasta la fecha. Ese día volví al castillo para no levantar sospechas. No paso nada mas hasta el día que tuvimos que regresar a casa, en ese momento yo vivía en la mansión Silver junto a mi tío Gregory y su hija.

-¿de quien hablas Li?

- me refiero al único Hermano de mi madre, el dueño de la mansión Silver y la primera persona que me enseño el mundo de la magia, tal vez no supe su nombre en ese momento ya que el no era llamado por su verdadero nombre en ese momento si no que todos los que le conocían le llamaban maestre Silver; transcurridas dos semanas desde que había llegado a la mansión Silver tome nuevamente mis cosas y salí con destino a Bulgaria donde busque la forme de tener una entrevista con el director de Durmstrang.

- bien basta ya de historias del pasado por el momento, es hora de comenzar nuestra practica del día de hoy, la cual será un poco diferente a las anteriores; para comenzar formen tres grupos (pidió el joven a los miembros del E.D); chicas (dijo el joven dirigiéndose a dos de los jóvenes que habían llegado al colegio durante la luna roja) quienes en ese momento entraron al salón en que el y el ED. se encontraban.

Alice y Kimberly entraron en ese momento.

- Y bien a que hora comienza la parte divertida.

- justo ahora, Alice, únanse aun grupo y Comiencen

Las chicas se unieron a uno de los tres grupos y comenzaron a enseñarles varios conjuros que los miembros del E.D y algunos de los miembros del club Slugh que se habían unido a este nunca antes habían visto, mientras el joven D´Allemberth se unió al grupo restante para comenzar con la practica.

- chicos, nosotros haremos algo diferente a los oros grupos

- a que te refieres

- nosotros practicaremos algo de oculmamcia.

+ Harry y El profesor D´Allemberth se dispusieron a mostrarles a los miembros restantes del ED a efectuar los conjuros pertenecientes al arte de la oculmancia,

- Una vez logrado el objetivo de este arte es hora de pasar a algo un poco mas divertido

-no querrás decir mas difícil

-por que siempre arruinas mi diversión Alice.

- quizá sea por que la mayoría de las veces me involucras en ello, pero admito que tienes razón…. Es divertido.

- que bueno que pienses así; por que para poder continuar, voy a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda.

- No se por que… pero realmente sabia que dirías eso; y bien con que es lo que piensas atormentar a este pequeño grupo, acaso será….

- Efectivamente Allison, lo que pienso enseñarles ahora es el conjuro para manipular el tiempo.

- no se en que estés pensando, pero la verdad no creo que estén listos para aprender a realizar un conjuro tan complejo como ese, pero dadas las circunstancias y considerando que tal vez ellos planeen hacer aquello que Ani nos comento, este debería ser el momento preciso para que aprendan a manipular ese elemento tan misterioso.

Capitulo15: El Extraño Conjuro Antiguo

- Amigos míos considérense privilegiados; ya que este conjuro no se lo enseño a muchos y debido a su complejidad y estructura debe ser realizado por dos personas, las cuales deben actuar como espejo una de la otra.

- Li, ¿podrías decirnos a que se refiere Allison con ese elemento tan misterioso?

- claro, aun que ya antes lo había mencionado, el mas misterioso de todos los elementos es el tiempo, aunque no es posible controlarlo totalmente por eso fue que dije que jugaríamos con el; bien ahora divídanse en grupos de dos y observen lo que tendrán que efectuar para este conjuro.

+ Dicho esto el grupo que se encontraba con Alice y el profesor D´Allemberth se agruparon en binas y se dispusieron a escuchar y observar a sus tutores.

- Basta de juegos, tomémoslo enserio desde el principio, te parece…

- ok como tu digas…

+ Los dos jóvenes se pararon uno frente al otro, e inmediatamente comenzaron a imitarse entre si como si se tratara de uno solo reflejado en un espejo luego de unos pocos segundos comenzaron a pronunciar:

- sennd dust kirtzi daist...

+después de estas extrañas palabras los jóvenes se alejaron del punto donde se encontraban e inmediatamente después de eso una vórtice de luz apareció entre ellos.

-bien chicos admiren la ventana del tiempo, todo aquel que la cruce llegara al lugar y la fecha que es al otro lado de ella, sin tener el riesgo de cambiar nada hacia su futuro.

- bien dicho Alice, pero creo que también deben tomar en cuenta una pequeña advertencia.

- de que hablas Li

- tanto Hermione como todos ustedes deberán tener en cuenta que en dado caso que en su viaje sea a una época reciente por así decirlo, deberán tener cuidado de no ser vistos por ustedes mismos ya que si esto llega a suceder podría ocasionar varios problemas.

- así será Li, no te preocupes.

-muy bien terminemos por el día de hoy.

- esto si fue algo extraño.

- parece fácil, verdad….

- un poco…

- practíquenlo un poco mas, ya que posiblemente se de la ocasión de que lo crucemos - así lo haremos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

- muy bien retirémonos por el momento… hasta la próxima…

+ una vez dicho esto los alumnos reunidos con el profesor D'Allemberth se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios….

- real mente crees en sus palabras Li

- por supuesto, confió totalmente en ellos; podrías decirme que es lo que te preocupa Alice

- no, lo se, es solo que pienso que esto no esta bien; ¿enseñarles magia antigua?

-también tengo mis dudas, esperemos a ver que sucede cuando lo realicen por primera vez…

- hay solo un camino en mi opinión para que logremos que el, no logre su objetivo final y para ello debemos usar todos nuestros conocimientos, ya que hay una gran gama de conjuros mágicos que nadie mas aparte de nosotros conoce en este lugar; aun que no seria mala idea hablarlo con el consejo antes de avanzar mas.

-hasta cierto punto te doy la razón pero quien de nosotros ira a ese lugar tan misterioso que tu y yo conoceos tan bien…

-No lo tengo muy claro aun pero creo que soy yo quien debe hablar ante el consejo, aunque estoy seguro aun no es el momento para presentarme ante el consejo.

+algunos alumnos aun continuaban en el aula; entre ellos Harry, Hermione y Ginny

- sobre que es lo que hablaban hace un momento…

-no creo que esto debas saberlo Hermione.

- Pero….

- Todo a su tiempo mi querida amiga, pronto tanto tu, como Harry y el resto de tus mas cercanos amigos se darán cuenta de lo que Alice y yo discutíamos hoy; de hecho he considerado llevarlos a ustedes con migo a ese lugar….

-¿Lo dices enserio? - Cuestiono Ginny-

- Claro, nunca le mentiría a mis amigos, pero antes debemos hablar al respecto con a profesora McGonagall.

+ Después de esas palabras todos se retiraron.

- Que bien conoceremos otro lugar en donde hay gente como nosotros

+para este momento el profesor D´Allemberth los había alcanzado.

- Y no solo eso, en ese lugar, realmente son una verdadera comunidad mágica, todos se ayudan entre si independientemente de si son magos o no

-en serio

- si, así es; pero basta ya basta de esta platica, estoy seguro de que aun tienen cosas que hacer, así que no les quitare mas tiempo.

- hasta luego.

Finalmente Harry y sus amigos se retiraron, dejando solos a sus tres tutores quienes aun discutían

- En verdad crees que estén listos para comenzar con esto.

- La verdad no Alice, pero como ya antes se los había dicho, el tiempo ha dejado de ser nuestro aliado

- Eso es algo que tenemos muy claro… o acaso me equivoco (Kim) - Por supuesto que no, pero si para nosotros esto fue difícil creo que para ellos será una tortura.

-Esa es la razón por la cual he estado buscando alargarme en la practica e intentar ganar mas tiempo, así como ustedes ya lo han presenciado no están listos para adentrase en la practica de la antigua religión.

+La platica se volvió discusión y poco tiempo después Lizer salió del aula en que se encontraba y se dirigió al que alguna vez había sido su cuarto mientras fue alumno del colegio; al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor

- Valla, la verdad nunca imagine encontrar este lugar tan solitario como en estos momentos.

-Velo por el lado bueno, esto nos da mas libertad para planear el siguiente paso antes de que Harry y los chicos inicien su entrenamiento en el antiguo arte mágico.

-En que dilema nos hemos metido no lo creen (menciono una chica rubia)

- Puede que tengas razón Miki, aun cuando ellos también decidieron ayudarnos.

- quieres decir que ya han llegado (menciono Alice)

- nadie además de nosotros sabe sobre ellos aun cuando, también decidieron ayudarnos desde el día que tu arreglabas los detalles con la profesora Mc Gonagall, Li

-si no me equivoco se están haciendo pasar por estudiantes

-así es, sin embargo no creo que seamos los únicos.

-los dragones saben acerca de esto

**-No y por nuestro bien, es mejor que esto siga así; ni los dragones, ni las estrellas deben enterarse de lo que nosotros hemos sabido acerca de esto.**

**- entonces que vamos a hacer, como se supone que debemos continuar…..**

**- a caso no recuerdan lo que menciono el oráculo, Li debes hacer lo que fue mencionado **

**- por que me hacen esto, saben perfectamente que odio engañar a mis amigos.**

**-Miki…. espera no menciones nada**

**- hay almenos dos personas que intentan escuchar el culmen de nuestra charla privada**

**- amigos tuyos Godric **

**-puede ser, aunque dudo que a estas alturas ya conozcan conjuros de camuflaje **

**-entonces deven estar utilizando algún objeto no muy común para lograrlo **

**- una capa de invisibilidad podría ser **

**-que intento mas pobre no lo creen **

**-lobito te molesta **

**-por supuesto que no… **_**Nevelia revelatum**_** – después de que el chico pronuncio estas palabras smientras señalaba hacia la chimenea, la capa de invisibilidad desaparecion revelando a los dos chicos que se ocultaban.**

**-por que haces esto , a caso ¿no confias en nosotros?**

**- no,es que no les tenga confianza, lo que pasa es que entre nuestros grupos se encuentran algunas personas que no pertenecen a ellos. **

**-¿Qué..?**

**-Tal como han escuchado chicos; pero no deben preocuparse, sabíamos que ocurriría**

**- de hecho era parte de nuestro plan. **

***mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.**

**- Harry que opinas de lo que nos ha estado enseñando Li…**

**- Todo lo que nos han estado enseñando es grandioso, sin embargo lo que Li ha estado enseñándonos pude llegar a sernos de mucha utilidad en diversas ocasiones pero….**

**-Crees que debería participar el resto del E.d**

**- Asi es Hermione en mi opinión eso seria lo mejor**

**- jamas imagine que existiera esa clase de conjuros**

**Hmmno les parece extraño la forma en que esta actuando Li desde que nos hablo de ese lugar.**

**+ para este momento una chica los había alcanzado.**

**- Disculpen que me entrometa, pero el que mi hermano actue de esa manera se debe a algo que le paso hace tiempo en Triztan.- Menciono Cristal-**

**- A que te refieres donde queda ese lugar- cuestiono Gynni.-**

**- lo que sucedió aquella vez tiene que ver con la chica con quien Li hablaba en las cercanías del lago aquella ocacion…, en cuanto a Triztan es la ciudad capital del imperio del viento en el tercermundo.**

**- Eso aclare algunas cosas… al menos eso es lo que pienso… - menciono Gynni.**

**-pero que hay de su actitud durante las clases y los entrenamientos con el E.D.**

El mundo en otra dimensión y la aparición de los guardianes

Capitulo16: Los legendarios Guardianes de la magia

+ Las nueve estrellas

Muy bien chicos creo que es el momento preciso para que sepan algo más sobre nosotros,

+ La Historia de las Hermanas D´Allemberth

Capitulo 17: La sombra del Guardián

17.1 El tenebroso pasado de un joven hechicero

17.2 Los Recuerdos del Guardián

17.3 El oscuro secreto del Guardián

Capitulo 18: El misterio de la magia elemental y el despertar de la Necro Magia

Capitulo19: El que no debe ser nombrado

Capitulo20: El Nuevo Aliado Del mal: La tribu de los vampiros

Vampiros y ala vez Hechiceros

Capitulo21: La orden del Dragón

Capitulo 22: El dragón de plata

Capitulo 23: Escuela de Aurores

Capitulo 24: Examen de admisión

Capitulo 25: Viejos amigos; De nuevo profesores

Capitulo 26: Primera sesión: bestias

Capitulo 27: Clase de pociones avanzada

Capitulo 28: Magia Defensiva y de combate

+ Los secretos de la magia Erebea

+ La verdad sobre la magia Arcana

Capitulo 29: El Principio Del Fin

Capitulo 30: El fin del Caos

Capitulo 31: Finalmente un verdadero Final Feliz


End file.
